Este amor
by Nadiangelita
Summary: Capítulo 8 listo! Ash ya con diecinueve años decide emprender un nuevo viaje, en el que le acompañarán todos sus amigos. Pero los planes no pueden seguir su curso cuando misteriosamente Misty se va del gimnasio. AAML/DAML fanfic
1. Chapter 1: Viaje

_Hola a todos!_

_Estoy resubiendo los capítulos por algunos pequeños fallos que he visto y que pueden crear confusiones. Pero no he alterado la historia, así que no os preocupéis._

_Disfrutad de ella!_

* * *

**Este amor**_  
_

_-Nadia Torres-**  
**_

**I**

**Viaje**

Parecía irreal que el tiempo transcurriese tan deprisa, tantos años de amistad que no habían llegado a su fin, a pesar de la gran distancia que les habían impuesto sus propios sueños, llevándolos por caminos diferentes, aunque siempre manteniendo un cierto contacto los unos con los otros. Por las distintas regiones se habían repartido, con la promesa de mantener ese tan especial vínculo de amistad que desde un principio les había caracterizado.

Habían transcurrido ya varios años desde su último encuentro, cuando todos aún eran unos niños que empezaban a ser adolescentes, e intentando asumir las responsabilidades que debían ocupar a partir de ese momento. No querían abandonar la infancia con la que se habían conocido y con la que habían viajado, no querían crecer, estaban dentro de una historia que les llevaba a vivir aventuras increíbles, a cada momento, a cada instante, en aquel mundo que se extendía ante ellos, ofreciéndoles un sinfín de nuevas vivencias a cada paso que daban por el camino que querían recorrer, ya fuese juntos, como separados...

Se resentían ante la idea de dejar de verse durante tanto tiempo, no querían alejarse los unos de los otros, pero mientras pasaban los días, las semanas, y empezaban a cavilar sobre sus planes de futuro, veían con claridad que forzosamente, no estaban destinados a seguir por el mismo sendero que ya habían recorrido. Quizá, sus sueños se relacionaban en un punto: los pokémon; pero así mismo, las distintas tareas que querían desempeñar en compañía de tan magníficos seres, les llevaba a buscar esos sueños dejando atrás a quienes les habían apoyado en todo momento.

Varios años, sí, eso mismo, varios años, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos quiso contabilizar cuántos exactamente, ninguno de ellos quería pensar en el tiempo que llevaban ya sin verse cara a cara. Intentaban mantenerse concentrados en su trabajo diario, así, cada día pasaba más deprisa, y seguramente, el momento de reencontrarse, estaría más cerca. Y al parecer, ese día, estaba aún mucho más próximo, sobretodo, en los planes del joven entrenador que estaba a escasos pasos de alcanzar su sueño, y que deseaba emprender un nuevo viaje, en el que perfeccionar sus técnicas, y llegar a ser lo que desde niño había anhelado: un maestro pokémon.

Siempre asomado a la ventana, observando el paisaje campestre que ante él se extendía, por casas, montañas, pequeños lagos, y el gran mar que se ocultaba tras las colinas del horizonte, uno que ya había surcado una vez, y que estaba ansioso por volver a sentir bajo sus pies. Sin duda, esa mañana estaba más animado que de costumbre, aquel amanecer le parecía el indicado para poner en marcha su nuevo plan, y estaba más que listo para partir, pero antes, necesitaba contar con ellos, con sus amigos, los que sin duda, accederían a seguirle del mismo modo que lo habían hecho tiempo atrás. Alejándose del cristal sobre el que se había apoyado, se dirigió al teléfono que descansaba sobre la mesilla del salón.

Su figura masculina caminaba despreocupada, con las manos en el interior de los bolsillos. Se quedó de pie, con su castaña mirada sobre el aparato que le invitaba a ser usado como él deseaba. Con una mano, cogió el auricular y lo llevó a su oído, por un momento, estaba dudoso, y llevó su mano restante hasta sus alborotados cabellos oscuros, con un gesto de disgusto. Estuvo así unos instantes, hasta que su rostro se suavizó, marcando una pequeña sonrisa, y bajó la mano hasta el aparato. Había recordado el número.

-¿Diga? -la grave voz del otro lado contestó con un notable cansancio

-¡Hola Brock! -saludó muy animado- ¿Qué tal por ciudad Plateada?

-¡Eh Ash! -respondió al reconocer la voz que le hablaba- ¡Qué sorpresa! Yo estoy muy bien, no puedo quejarme. ¿Y qué hay de ti? Hace mucho que no sé qué es de tu vida.

-No digas eso. Yo estoy muy bien, sabes además que con los entrenamientos apenas tenía tiempo para algo. -se excusó ante su amigo

-Al menos estás cada vez más cerca de conseguirlo, ¿no es así?

-Eso parece, estoy muy emocionado.

-He oído ya muchas cosas sobre ti, te estás haciendo muy popular, seguro que lo lograrás.

-Lo intento, pero para ello aún me falta entrenamiento, y he pensado que estar siempre en Pueblo Paleta no me ayudará mucho, necesito algo más... intenso.

-Ya veo, no has cambiado en absoluto. Me alegro por ti. -el del otro lado se sentía satisfecho al saber que su amigo seguía siendo el de siempre, aunque ciertos aspectos de su vida sí que habían cambiado de algún modo. No sabría decir cuáles exactamente, pero sabía que algo en él se había intensificado con el tiempo, y no era precisamente su habilidad como entrenador pokémon...

-Y dime amigo... -sacó a Brock de sus pensamientos- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme en un nuevo viaje que estoy planeando?

-¿En serio? -se sorprendió claramente- ¿Acaso vas a emprender un nuevo viaje?

-Por supuesto, ya te dije que estar en Pueblo Paleta no me ayudaría mucho en mis progresos, lo mejor es entrenar fuera. -volviendo a plantear su pregunta- ¿Qué me dices, vienes conmigo?

Realmente era algo bastante prometedor. Volver a sus andadas, como cuando eran aún muy jóvenes. Ya tenía ganas de dejar de lado su rutina diaria, ocupándose de sus hermanos, y discutiendo constantemente con su madre por la dudosa decoración que hacía al gimnasio cada dos por tres. -¡Por supuesto! -se entusiasmó- Puedes contar conmigo. Ya tenía ganas de salir más, tener alguna que otra aventura y... bueno... ya sabes...

No sabía qué pensar con lo que le decía. -¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Conocer chicas guapas! -se emocionó de forma considerable la voz del otro lado.

-Veo que no vas a cambiar... -su rostro adoptó una expresión de resignación.

Aunque pasaran los años, parecía ser que su amigo seguiría siendo el mismo chico que se queda prendado de cuanta mujer bella pasase por su lado. Menos mal que en los viajes contaba con un par de amigos que sabían ponerle en su sitio, pero, ¿cómo se comportaría solo en casa sin nadie que le parase los pies? Y más aún si tenía un hermanito, Forres, quien parecía tener sus mismos... "genes"

-Bien, ya me conoces. -rió un poco al imaginarse acertadamente la expresión de su amigo- Y dime Ash, ¿quién más vendrá con nosotros? Supongo que habrás pensado en los demás chicos.

-¡Desde luego! -recordó la pequeña lista mental que tenía de sus acompañantes- He pensado también en Max, Aura, Tracey, Drew... ¡y por supuesto en Mis...! -cortó sus palabras al notarse excesivamente entusiasmado, dejando que sus mejillas se colorearan tenuemente.

-Veo que... -empezó su amigo con un tono de picardía- sigues pensando en ella... ¿no es así pillín?

Sus mejillas ardían con mayor intensidad, a la vez que sus nervios aumentaban- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? No, ¿en quién voy a pensar yo?

-Oh vamos, a mí no puedes engañarme, que sé que has estado pensando en Misty. -su tono de picardía se acentuaba aún más

Su rostro no podía estar más encendido. -¡Yo no he estado pensando en Misty!

-Ash, siempre has estado enamorado de ella, y no lo admites porque eres muy cabezota. -se sinceró, aunque no podía evitar sonreír ampliamente por poner a su amigo en una situación semejante, imaginándose cada uno de sus gestos, y su rostro claramente sonrojado.

-¡No digas tonterías! -buscó rápidamente una vía de escape- ¿Cuándo podríamos iniciar el viaje?

-_Mmm... _-se quedó pensativo- _Tú intenta cambiarme de tema... pero nadie me saca de la cabeza que estás loco por ella..._ -le siguió el juego- Pues en cuanto lo acordemos con los demás supongo.

-Está bien. -se mostró aliviado al haber dejado de lado un tema que le incomodaba- ¿Por qué no llamas tú a Aura? Ella lo acordará con Max, y pueden contactar con Drew. Yo ya he hablado con Tracey.

-De acuerdo, y tú hablarás con Misty. -dijo claramente

-¿Que yo hable con Misty? ¿Y por qué no la llamas tú?

-Porque yo hablaré con Aura y Max. -su rostro serio indicaba su decisión, aunque Ash no lo podía notar.

Intentaba resignarse a que su amigo no le dejaría más opciones, y se sintió un poco apenado al pensar que ella no podría viajar con ellos. -Pero puede que ella no venga... tendrá cosas que hacer en el gimnasio.

-¡Vamos Ash! ¡Anímate hombre! Estoy convencido de que sabrás cómo hacer que nos acompañe. Así que no tienes por qué ponerte triste.

-¡Que no estoy triste! –gritó sintiendo el ritmo acelerado de su corazón al pensar en Misty, y en su posible rechazo a la invitación.

-No tendrás que estrujarte tanto la cabeza, sé que algo se te ocurrirá para hacer que se una a nosotros. Además…

-¿Además qué?

-Estoy seguro de que ella _también_ está ansiosa por verte de nuevo.

-¡Retira eso! –gritó fuertemente, casi perdiendo los nervios. La gente se empeñaba en decir que sentía algo por su amiga, cuando no era cierto, o al menos, eso era lo que quería pensar él. _"No está bien enamorarse de una amiga"_, se decía a sí mismo por las mañanas las veces que soñaba con ella.

-Pues listo, -sacó al chico de sus pensamientos- ahora mismo avisaré a los demás, tú encárgate de llamar a tu querida Misty, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Brock, te he dicho que…! –pero vio concluidas sus palabras repentinamente al escuchar el sonido del teléfono al otro lado, indicando que Brock había puesto fin a la conversación- Entonces tendré que llamar yo mismo a Misty… -se dijo resignado a hacer la llamada.

Hacía mucho que no había hablado con ella. El asunto del gimnasio la tenía bastante ocupada, y cuando tenía algún momento libre, se celebraba una conferencia de líderes de gimnasio a la que le era imposible no asistir. La última vez que habló con ella fue… ¿cuándo? Lo pensó un momento "Fue en su cumpleaños", recordó, y de eso hacía ya casi dos meses. La había llamado para felicitarle por sus dieciocho años, pero se la notaba un poco desanimada.

Supuestamente, haría una gran fiesta, a la que invitaría a todos sus amigos, y sus hermanas estaban de acuerdo. Pero todo se complicó, puesto que se convocó a una reunión muy importante en Johto, a la que no podían faltar los líderes de gimnasio de todas las regiones, entre los que estuvieron presentes Norman y Forres. Estando allí, recibió la llamada de Ash, dándole ánimos, y prometiéndole que en cuanto se encontraran, le daría su regalo. Pero aún no se habían vuelto a ver.

Aunque Ash se aliviaba en parte, puesto que todavía no tenía muy claro qué era lo que le podía regalar a su amiga.

Sacudió la cabeza. Ya pensaría en ello más tarde, aunque a decir verdad, había tenido tiempo de sobra para barajar distintas posibilidades. Tomó de nuevo el auricular, y marcó el nuevo número, esta vez, no fue necesario pensar demasiado en cuál era.

-Diga… -contestó después de un momento una voz femenina, pero no era la que él esperaba- Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, ¿quién es?

-¡Hola Violeta! -saludó al reconocer a la segunda de las hermanas- Soy Ash. Dime, ¿está Misty allí?

-¡Anda! Pero si es el pretendiente de nuestra hermanita, -rió divertida- ¿cómo estás?

-Por favor, no empieces tú también… -le pidió en una frase que parecía más una súplica- ¿Podrías pasarme con Misty?

-Ahora mismo no puede ponerse, está combatiendo contra un nuevo entrenador que ha llegado hace un rato. Parecía bastante bueno, así que creo que tardarán lo suyo en terminar.

-Pero estoy seguro de que Misty terminará ganando.

-Lo sé. Dime, ¿quieres que le dé algún mensaje de tu parte?

-No es necesario, ya hablaré con ella cuando Brock me confirme algo de lo que hemos planeado.

-Como quieras.

-Entonces, hasta otra Violeta.

-¡Adiós, y cuídate cuñadito! –rió de forma escandalosa, lo que hizo que Ash se separara del auricular aturdido. Cuando iba a replicarle por el término que había empleado para despedirse, escuchó el mismo tono que indicaba que ya no podría añadir nada más, a menos que quisiese hablar solo.

Se sentó en el sofá junto a su inseparable Pikachu, quien descansaba aún soñoliento aquella mañana, puesto que su entrenador le había hecho despertar más temprano de lo normal. De verdad estaba ansioso por emprender el viaje.

Pensó que Brock no le daría una respuesta hasta el día siguiente, y decidió que lo mejor que podría hacer el resto del día, era preparar lo que necesitaría para el transcurso de su nueva aventura. Estaba claro que no necesitaría exactamente lo mismo que cuando empezó con diez años. Puede que debiera añadir algo más a la mochila, y podría prescindir de otras cosas. Debía pensar también en su equipo pokémon, y en cuáles de sus amigos podrían acompañarle.

Salió de casa con Pikachu sobre el hombro, y se dirigió al laboratorio. Después de escoger a su equipo, se dirigiría a un lugar un poco apartado para repasar sus ataques.

Al llegar, le recibió Tracey, tan calurosamente como siempre. Había decidido también acompañar a Ash en este nuevo viaje, sin lugar a dudas, sería toda una experiencia nueva, teniendo en cuenta que prácticamente todos sus amigos habían cumplido ya la mayoría de edad, y que sin embargo, seguían mostrando la misma confianza de cuando niños. El profesor estaba de acuerdo en que se tomara unas vacaciones, después de todo, había trabajado muy duro durante el tiempo que se quedó allí, las tenía más que merecidas.

Ash le puso al tanto de su charla con Brock, evitando los detalles que siempre le aceleraban el pulso, y fueron hasta el rancho donde empezó a llamar a los pokémon que formarían su equipo en este viaje.

-Cyndaquil, Swellow, Bulbasaur, Totodile… y por supuesto Pikachu –dijo Ash sonriente mientras observaba a sus pokémon ir y venir por los jardines del laboratorio- Aún puedo llevarme a uno más… pero no sé a cuál de ellos…

-Podrías dejarte un sitio libre. –Sugirió Tracey- Quién sabe, quizá consigas un nuevo compañero de equipo.

-Tienes razón, es posible que encuentre algún pokémon al que quiera empezar a entrenar inmediatamente –se acercó a sus pokémon para anunciarles su nuevo viaje, el que seguramente, empezaría dentro de una semana- Creo que me los llevaré a entrenar un poco… -decía al tiempo que se dirigía hasta ellos.

Tras introducirlos en sus respectivas pokéballs, fue hasta el lugar en el que había pensado, en el que pasó el resto de la tarde. No podía negar que sus pokémon se mantenían en forma, jugar libremente por el laboratorio del profesor sin duda les ayudaba a mantener su nivel, pero lo que quería ahora, era que este fuese más alto.

Practicó varios ataques que no le decepcionaron, en el descanso que se habían dado, sus compañeros habían acumulado bastante energía como para que sus habilidades se potenciaran en cierto modo.

Fue un duro entrenamiento, y estaba más que satisfecho al notar que sus amigos habían puesto mucho empeño en las prácticas. Agotados, volvieron a casa, donde le esperaba su madre, aún preparando la cena.

Se dirigió hasta el sofá, recostándose en él. Sus pokémon empezaron a deambular por la casa, pero en seguida se sintieron atraídos por el aroma de los platos de la señora Ketchum. De ese modo, Ash se quedó solo en el salón.

Estaba muy pensativo, ¿el motivo? Pues se preguntaba si Misty le acompañaría una vez más en su nuevo viaje. Puede que no quisiese que nadie más lo notara, pero le resultaba casi imposible ocultar sus deseos de tenerla frente a él. Se preguntaba constantemente, desde que ultimó su viaje por la región de Johto, el motivo de su angustia, y de la rabia que le daba pensar que ella debía encargarse del gimnasio. Lo que más quería era que continuara a su lado, como ya había hecho…

-Casi cuatro años… -no pudo evitar decirlo en voz alta al hacer memoria de sus pequeñas aventuras con su pelirroja compañera- Y otros cuatro siendo amigos… -rió débilmente- amigos… -se repitió- y pensar que al principio no quería ni verme por haberle roto la bici… al final terminamos siendo amigos, cuánto me alegro...

Aún a pesar de estar feliz por el hecho de haber conseguido que la chica dejase de lado el tema de su bicicleta estropeada, para pasar a ser su mejor amiga, no dejaba de sentirse un poco apenado. Quizá, el hecho de llamarla solamente _amiga_ tenía algo que ver.

-No está bien enamorarse de una amiga… -se repitió al notar el calor en sus mejillas al recordar a su ¿_amiga_?- Lo he escuchado muchas veces, me imagino que será verdad. Misty no dejará de ser sólo mi amiga… -cerró los ojos deseando que le acompañara en su viaje- mi amiga más querida… -se dijo en un leve susurro

Una llamada de su madre le hizo volver a la realidad. La cena estaba lista, y por supuesto, Ash no había cambiado en absoluto en ese aspecto, seguía conservando ese apetito tan propio de él. Aunque estuviese bastante animado por el viaje, el entrenamiento con sus pokémon, y por la cena, había algo diferente en su actitud. Estaba preocupado, y eso es algo que una madre siempre puede intuir.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Ash?

-¿Eh? –Levantó la cabeza, fijando su mirada en ella- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Te conozco hijo, y sé que algo te preocupa. –Apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa- Se trata de Misty, ¿me equivoco?

-¿Misty? –Intentó sonreír- ¿Por qué lo dices? Yo no estoy preocupado por nada.

-No intentes engañarme, te preocupa que no te acompañe en el viaje, lo sé. Pero tranquilo, estoy segura de que si se lo pides, accederá. Ella también se merece un respiro después de pasar tanto tiempo pendiente del gimnasio.

-En eso tienes razón, tiene que descansar un poco. Es posible que venga, pero cuando la llamé al gimnasio, no pude hablar con ella. Mañana la llamaré. Sólo espero que venga conmigo. –Volvió su mirada al plato.

-Ya veo… -sonrió tiernamente pensando en el significado oculto tras su última frase, deseando que fuera con _él_ y no con _ellos_ como debía ser.

Pasados varios minutos, Ash se levantó para dirigirse a su habitación. Se le había hecho un poco tarde, y tenía planeado madrugar para continuar con su entrenamiento. Cuando estuvo en la puerta llamando a sus pokémon, su madre le frenó en seco con una simple pregunta.

-Y dime Ash, ¿por qué te empeñas en decir que _no está bien enamorarse de una amiga_? –le dirigió una mirada divertida al ver como el rostro del chico se cubría de un intenso color rojo.

Ash desvió la mirada- ¿A qué viene eso?

-Te he oído decirlo en varias ocasiones, y te aseguro que eso no es cierto. ¿Acaso es eso lo que te frena cada vez que quieres llamar a Misty?

-¡Mamá! No digas esas cosas, que no tienen sentido.

Ella hizo una mueca de disconformidad.- No fue eso lo que te pregunté. Ash, sé sincero conmigo, ¿qué sientes por ella?

-¿A qué se debe este interrogatorio? –empezó a caminar, dirigiéndose a su habitación, con el deseo de no tener que contestar a las preguntas de su madre- Me voy a la cama. Buenas noches mamá.

-Buenas noches hijo… -se despidió desilusionada, al saber que esa noche no podría conseguir que su hijo le confirmara algo que tanto ella como muchas otras personas ya sabían con respecto a los sentimientos de Ash hacia Misty, y viceversa- Otro día será… -se dijo a sí misma pensando en una forma de entablar otra charla con el mismo objetivo.

Tras meterse en la cama, Ash seguía temiendo que la conversación no había llegado aún a su fin. Sin lugar a dudas, su madre seguiría insistiendo en el mismo tema, hasta escuchar lo que deseaba. No se extrañaba que él fuese así de… testarudo.

-Son los genes… ¿qué le vamos a hacer? –se encogió de hombros, girándose sobre la cama, hasta poder contemplar confusamente el paisaje exterior.- Qué ganas tengo de empezar el viaje… hay tantas cosas que me gustaría hacer…

Había dejado atrás aquellos viajes en los que tanto aprendió, y ahora deseaba retomar las riendas para alcanzar su sueño, que estaba cada vez más cerca. Nadie dijo que convertirse en Maestro Pokémon fuese tarea fácil, pero no por ello pensaba darse por vencido. Sólo se estaba tomando un pequeño descanso, había trabajado muy duro durante varios años, y pensó que el momento de continuar su aventura era ese. Y se alegraba profundamente de saber que sus amigos le acompañarían, al igual que tiempo atrás. Aunque no le hubiesen confirmado aún nada, pero estaba convencido de que vendrían con él. Después de todo, todos eran unos adolescentes aventureros, siempre dispuestos a mejorar.

Ya empezaba a dormirse, recordando la noche previa al inicio de su viaje, cuando estaba tan nervioso por la emoción, que a la mañana siguiente llegó tarde al laboratorio del profesor Oak. Pero no le importaba en absoluto haber llegado con retraso, ya que gracias a ello, obtuvo como primer pokémon, y quizá lo más importante, como su mejor amigo, a Pikachu. Y desde que emprendió el camino, tuvo que pasar por una serie de percances que le llevó a ser literalmente _pescado_ por Misty.

Y no hacían más que discutir. Era una pelea tras otra, por distintos motivos. Pero así mismo, eran esas peleas las que daban vitalidad a las largas caminatas atravesando la región de Kanto, después el archipiélago Naranja, y finalmente Johto. Sin embargo, a pesar de las riñas infantiles, ambos chicos hacían lo posible por ayudarse mutuamente, preocupándose el uno por el otro. Por una parte, era como si se odiasen a muerte, pero al conocerles un poco mejor, tan sólo un poquito, se podía deducir que tras aquellos gritos, se escondían las palabras de afecto que intentaban ocultar.

¿Sería cierto entonces que del odio al amor hay un solo paso?

Quizá, no querían reconocerlo, pero sus discusiones iban disminuyendo a medida que estrechaban esa amistad tan peculiar. ¡Eran tan distintos!

-Los polos opuestos se atraen… -les recordaba constantemente Tracey a lomos de Lapras, cada vez que salían a flote esas diferencias, lo que hacía que ambos se diesen la espalda, evidentemente ruborizados.

Y de ese modo, debido a las discusiones, empezó a nacer el sentimiento que rebasa las barreras que limitan una simple amistad, y que Ash no podía ver claro, puesto que creía de algún modo que… bueno, "no está bien enamorarse de una amiga" y se lo repetía constantemente, pensando que hacía mal en recordar a su amiga de un modo… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Diferente?

Ya no recordaba aquellos momentos como "cuando Misty se metía en su saco de dormir parecía una persona totalmente diferente…" sino más bien como "al meterse en su saco de dormir, se la veía tan inocente… que sentía deseos de abrazarla y protegerla…". Y se reprendía a sí mismo por sus propias cavilaciones. Creía que estaba haciendo algo mal, pero en esos momentos, se le venían a la cabeza las posibilidades de que ella estuviese atravesando una situación similar.

Realmente, una parte de él quería emprender el viaje para aclarar esos sentimientos, y de alguna manera, decirle a Misty algo de lo que tenía en mente. ¿Sentía entonces algo muy profundo por ella? ¿Y ella por él?

He ahí sus dudas y miedos. He ahí la cuestión que se planteó mientras intentaba dormir. Pero se sumió en un profundo y agradable sueño cuando encontró a Misty en él.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Gracias por la lectura!  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Criador

_Nuevo capítulo! Disfrutadlo!_

* * *

**Este amor**

_-Nadia Torres-**  
**_

**II**

**Criador**

El inicio del día se hizo notar con la salida de un espléndido sol. Sin lugar a dudas, un clima perfecto para pasar un día en la playa o en el campo. Ash se despertó un poco alarmado al escuchar el sonido del teléfono desde el salón, pero al no cesar el ruido, se imaginó que su madre y Mr. Mime habían salido. Tuvo entonces que bajar a contestar con pesar, puesto que lo que menos le gustaba era tener que madrugar estando en su pequeño "descanso".

-¿Diga? –contestó aún bostezando mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-¡Hola Ash! –Respondió del otro lado su amigo- ¿Qué tal?

-Vaya Brock, sí que has madrugado hoy.

-Sí, y siento haberte despertado, pero quería decirte que estoy de camino a tu casa.

Olvidó por completo el sueño- ¡¿Tan pronto? –Dijo sorprendido- ¿A qué viene eso?

-Sé que es pronto –rió- pero los chicos y yo estábamos ansiosos por empezar el viaje. Espero que no te importe que sea hoy la puesta en marcha.

-¿Precisamente hoy? –Preguntó un poco dudoso, aún no tenía nada preparado completamente para partir, apenas había seleccionado a sus pokémon- Yo creí que saldríamos dentro de una semana o algo así.

-Lo sé Ash, pero cuando hablé con Aura y Max del asunto, se impacientaron tanto, que estuvieron de acuerdo en empezar ahora mismo.

-Está bien, -dijo resignado- no voy a negar que quiero empezar lo más pronto posible, así que me parece buena idea. Pero dime antes por dónde vienes.

-¡Oh! No te preocupes, ya lo sabrás en su momento. –siguiendo sus palabras, llegó el sonido del teléfono finalizando la llamada

Ash se quedó un poco extrañado por las palabras de su amigo. Se imaginó que estaría un poco lejos, y que le llamaría en cuanto estuviese cerca de pueblo Paleta. Vio a Pikachu bajar las escaleras y dirigirse a la cocina. Antes de darse una ducha, pensó que lo mejor sería desayunar, así que fue detrás de su pokémon.

Nada más entrar en la cocina, tuvo que regresar al oír el timbre de la entrada. Estaba seguro de que sería su madre que se había olvidado de las llaves. Pero al abrirla, se encontró con un hombre que a primera vista le intimidó un poco, puesto que llevaba puesta la gorra de la sudadera, de modo que una sombra se proyectaba sobre su rostro. Era tan sólo un poco más alto que Ash, pero bastante robusto.

-Hola… -saludó Ash un poco desconfiado- ¿Qué desea?

-¿Ash Ketchum? –preguntó dudoso el hombre

-Sí… soy yo… -su voz sonaba un tanto insegura

-¡Acaba de ganar un premio! –anunció levantando la voz y abriendo ambos brazos mientras reía haciendo que el chico se sobresaltara

Ash arqueó una ceja- ¿Un premio? ¿Por qué?

-Pues sencillamente, por ser un gran amigo. –respondió aún riendo

No comprendía nada- ¿De qué habla?

-Las preguntas para después señor Ketchum, ¿no prefiere saber en qué consiste su premio?

Se quedó dubitativo durante unos pocos segundos, intentando adivinar su supuesto regalo, al final se animó, porque imaginaba que no podría ser nada malo, después de todo, se trataba de un premio. ¿Cómo podría ser malo?- ¡Claro! –afirmó con seguridad

-Pues ha ganado para su viaje… -rápidamente se quitó la gorra- ¡un acompañante!

-¡Brock! –Dijo entusiasmado al reconocer a su amigo- ¡Eres tú!

-Por supuesto que soy yo, ¿a quién esperabas? ¿A Ho-oh? -Ash rió- y dime, ¿te gusta tu premio?

-Hombre, para serte sincero, hubiese preferido a Ho-oh –Brock se echó a reír y Ash le indicó que pasara

Una vez dentro, se acomodaron en el salón diciéndose unas pocas palabras. En seguida, Ash fue a meterse a la ducha, mientras Brock le esperaba acompañado de Pikachu. Él, quien ya se había convertido en un respetado criador pokémon, no podía creer aún el modo en que Ash había cambiado. Era casi tan alto como él, y se notaba claramente que había hecho ejercicio. Sin lugar a dudas, los entrenamientos no eran eficaces sólo para sus pokémon.

Ash tenía un aura ligeramente distinta, incluso se podría decir que había madurado. Al menos un poco. Pero desde luego, ya no era el mismo niño inmaduro como le llamaba Misty las veces que peleaban, que no eran pocas, sino que había crecido como persona. Tuvo por eso que preguntar si era Ash quien le había abierto la puerta, porque por un momento, pensó que podría ser otra persona, quizá un viejo amigo que hubiesen conocido en los viajes, incluso llegó a pensar en un instante, que se trataba de su padre… "Imposible", se dijo a sí mismo cuando aquella idea se le pasó por la cabeza.

Y si le había parecido sorprendente el cambio de Ash cuando al menos se veían unas pocas veces, intentaba imaginarse cómo habrían cambiado sus demás compañeros, a los que apenas había visto desde que finalizaron el viaje. Al menos, a Tracey lo veía más a menudo, puesto que era el encargado de llevar nueva información a los gimnasios cercanos de parte del profesor Oak. Por esa razón, también iba a menudo, o muy a menudo al Gimnasio Celeste, por lo que veía a Misty casi tan seguido como a Ash. Lo curioso era que casi nunca la mencionaba.

Ash salió de la ducha, y se sentó frente a Brock para continuar la plática con respecto al viaje.

-¡Vaya Ash! Has cambiado mucho en este tiempo. Ya no te pareces para nada al chiquillo al que acompañé en su primer viaje.

-Pues anda que tú. Al principio creí que eras un ladrón o algo por el estilo. Pero ahora da la sensación de que has madurado.

-No se diga de ti –ambos rieron a la vez- Por cierto, Aura y Max dijeron que nos encontraríamos en Ciudad Celeste. Drew también nos encontrará allí.

-En… ¿Ciudad Celeste? –preguntó un poco dudoso

-Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Hay algún problema?

-No es ningún problema, es sólo que allí está Misty y…

-Claro que allí está Misty, por eso mismo vamos hacia allí. Así pasaremos por ella y continuaremos el viaje

Ash guardó silencio, y bajó la mirada. Brock lo miró un poco preocupado, y Ash continuó- Pero… ¿y si no viene?

Brock arqueó una ceja- ¿Acaso no hablaste con ella como te dije?

-¡Sí! –se apresuró a responder- Bueno, no exactamente. En realidad hablé con Violeta, porque Misty no podía ponerse. Pensaba llamarla esta mañana.

-¡No te preocupes! –Sonrió- En cuanto lleguemos a Ciudad Celeste hablaremos con ella. Estoy más que seguro de que se muere de ganas por volver a viajar contigo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó amenazante

-Nada, nada –intentó defenderse- Pero pasaremos por el gimnasio. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-¡Claro! –sonrió

Brock se inclinó un poco hacia delante, mostrando una sonrisa maléfica- Y así podrás volver a ver a tu querida Misty… -tras su voz, Pikachu empezó a reír con el mismo tono de picardía

-¡Brock! ¡Pikachu! ¡En cuanto os agarre os vais a enterar!

Dicho esto, Ash se levantó de su sitio, y empezó a perseguir a sus amigos por la casa. A la persecución se unieron los demás pokémon de Ash que estaban sueltos por la residencia, les parecía divertido el juego de que su entrenador les persiguiera, aunque no les interesaba demasiado el verdadero motivo por el que inició la carrera. Mientras intentaba darles caza, llamaron al timbre, y Ash se detuvo, exhausto, para abrir la puerta.

-¡Tracey! –Saludó al ver a su amigo en la entrada- Ven pasa.

-Buenos días Ash –saludó sonriente

-Me alegro que llegaras tan pronto. Brock acaba de llegar hace poco, y estábamos acordando los planes del viaje.

-¡Anda Tracey! Ya estás aquí. –Brock se acercó a los chicos que ya estaban en el recibidor- ¿Qué tal?

Pudo notar varios cambios que había tenido el observador físicamente. Tenía la misma estatura de Ash, y puede que estuviese igual de robusto; su indumentaria bastante cómoda y fresca para el tiempo que hacía allí, aunque no usaba ya aquella banda en la cabeza, más bien, había dejado que varios mechones de sus cabellos oscuros cayesen libremente sobre sus ojos, casi fundiéndose con ellos por el mismo tono.

-Yo estoy muy bien Brock. Pero… -lo miró más detenidamente, notando el cansancio del chico- no sé qué decir de ti. ¿Vienes de una maratón?

-No precisamente, más bien Pikachu y yo intentábamos evitar que Ash nos golpee. Los demás pokémon se nos han unido.

Tracey arqueó una ceja- ¿Y por qué os iba a golpear?

Soltó un suspiro- Sólo porque le dijimos que se iba a reencontrar con su querida Misty…

-Ya veo… -Tracey apagó un poco su voz, e intentó sonreír- Así que Ash está emocionado porque la volverá a ver, ¿no es así?

A sus espaldas, todos los pokémon de Ash, incluyendo a Brock, asintieron efusivamente, lo que provocó que el entrenador hiciera arder su rostro, y reiniciar la carrera a la que había puesto pausa cuando llegó Tracey. Las voces de los chicos y los pokémon se escuchaban alegres por la casa, excepto la de Ash, que parecía estar bastante molesta.

Entonces, mientras corría, Ash intentaba asimilar lo que ocurría cuando mezclaban su nombre, con el de Misty, y las palabras que se relacionaran con los sentimientos. Esa composición final hacía que todo el calor de su cuerpo ascendiera hasta sus mejillas, y el ritmo de su corazón se acelerara estrepitosamente.

No iba a negar que añorara la compañía de Misty. Es más, tenía la sensación de que era ello lo que más echaba en falta de sus viajes pasados. Aunque estuviese allí sólo para discutir con él. Pero era esa la esencia que le daba ánimos para levantarse cada mañana, y para avanzar un paso más en su largo camino. Incluso cuando tuvo que dejarla atrás para alcanzar su meta, podía sentirla cerca. No del mismo modo, pero podía notarla a su lado, acompañándolo allí a donde fuese, como desde el primer momento.

Y ahora estaba tropezando a cada momento por ello, por estar pensando en Misty, y en lo que le provocaba a sí mismo el hecho de simplemente escuchar su nombre. Y los chicos se detenían para reírse, hasta que él volvía a ponerse en pie, y continuaba la cacería, pasando de ese modo buena parte de la mañana.

.

Pasado el mediodía, y después de que Ash hubiese terminado de preparar lo necesario para el viaje con muchas prisas, los chicos acompañados de sus respectivos pokémon estaban en el jardín de la residencia Ketchum. La madre de Ash estaba con ellos, lista para despedirse una vez más de su hijo, después de tanto tiempo teniéndolo bajo el mismo techo.

-Bien mamá… -empezó Ash con seriedad- ha llegado la hora de que nos marchemos.

-No te preocupes cariño, estaré bien. Te estaré esperando pacientemente, como lo llevo haciendo todos estos años.

-Gracias… por todo… -Delia sonrió. Se dirigió a Mr. Mime- Cuida mucho de mamá, ¿entendido? –el pokémon asintió sonriente, pues aunque no se lo hubiese pedido, estaba dispuesto a cuidar de la mujer cuando y donde fuese necesario, velando siempre por el bienestar de su entrenadora.

-Cuida muy bien de Ash, Pikachu. –pidió Delia acariciando la cabeza del pokémon que estaba sobre el hombro de Ash. También asintió, soltando un alegre "Pika". Se volvió hacia los chicos- Cuidad de Ash, por favor.

-Pierda cuidado señora Ketchum –Brock se acercó a ella en un gesto cómplice- no se olvide de que nos acompañará cierta persona que sabe cómo cuidar de él.

Delia sonrió ampliamente, y Ash la observó con curiosidad- ¿De qué habláis? –preguntó sin comprender

-No es nada Ash. Tú procura no meterte en líos, y volver lo más pronto posible –Ash asintió- Te estaré esperando tanto a ti como a mi querida nuera…

-¡Mamá! –gritó avergonzado mientras el calor subía a sus mejillas

-Señora Ketchum, nosotros procuraremos que sea así, y que vengan muy juntos.

-Yo le ayudaré –Tracey parecía sonreír forzosamente, y Pikachu empezó a reír al ver el rostro de su entrenador

-¡Brock! ¡Tracey! ¡Pikachu! ¡Os vais a enterar!

Y de nuevo empezaron la persecución, adentrándose en el camino que los llevaba directamente al Bosque Verde, muy cercano a Ciudad Celeste.

Los chicos se perdieron a lo lejos rápidamente, por la velocidad a la que iban, y pronto Delia se encontró sólo acompañada de su fiel Mr. Mime. Siempre era igual. Una vez que Ash se perdía de vista, la mujer dejaba que las lágrimas que guardaba en el momento de la despedida salieran a empañar su rostro con libertad.

Sentía el dolor de despedirse de su único hijo, a quien más quería, quien lo era todo para ella. Su propio mundo estaba en ese adolescente. ¿Cómo no iba a extrañarlo tanto? Él era igual a su padre, y lo demostraba sin ser consciente de ello.

Su testarudez no había sido sólo por parte de ella, sino que también era de su padre. Ambos eran muy tercos, y su hijo heredó esa característica de ambos. De él, sacó el azabache de su cabellera, su tenacidad y valentía, además del manejo que tenía con los pokémon. De ella, su mimo, su preocupación por los demás, y su deseo de ayudar a todo quien le necesitase, sin importar de quien se tratara.

Pero Ash había creado su propia personalidad con su rasgo principal, el de no darse nunca por vencido. Luchar hasta el final para conseguir su sueño, alcanzar sus metas. Eso no fue algo de ella, pues solía ser débil, y se rendía en cuanto no estaba segura de dar un paso más. Él, en cambio, se esforzaba por salir adelante, pero en cuanto encontraba una dificultad que parecía ser mayor de lo que en realidad era, se echaba atrás.

Ash fue para ellos, una bendición. El día en que llegó al mundo, ambos supieron que sería él su felicidad, todo su mundo se encontraría en ese pequeño. Y ese pequeño se iba haciendo mayor muy deprisa. Demasiado deprisa diría ella.

El padre de Ash quería ser más fuerte, por lo que intentó superarse a sí mismo a cualquier precio. Por ese motivo, cuando Ash apenas tenía dos años, se marchó con el sueño de conseguir ser el Campeón de la Liga. Llegar a lo más alto, y dedicar ese triunfo a su mujer y a su hijo. Quería que estuviesen orgullosos de él.

Pero no pudo conseguirlo.

No por falta de agallas, ni por falta de un buen equipo, pues contaba con uno de los mejores que se podía tener. Más bien fue el destino. Un fatídico destino. Uno que marcó el final de su sueño antes de poder verlo cumplido, atajando su vida en un accidente que no le dio otra oportunidad de seguir adelante.

Ahora, Ash lo era todo para Delia. Y se sentía feliz al saber que su hijo estaba más seguro de sí mismo que su padre. Estaba orgullosa de él. Y también de su marido, aunque no llegase a alcanzar su meta, pues por el simple hecho de haberlo sacrificado todo por ser mejor, con el propósito de dedicar su triunfo a ellos, ya había logrado que ella admirara aún más a esa persona de la que se enamoró profundamente en su adolescencia, y con quien había formado su propio hogar.

Y lo estaba viendo partir, al fruto de aquel romance de varios años, al igual que cada vez que quería empezar un viaje. Y sufriendo, el mismo dolor cada vez que se despedía de él, llorando en silencio, suplicando a la vez que nada malo le ocurriese.

Pero ahora sabía que en el nuevo viaje que acababa de emprender, las cosas tomarían un camino diferente. Estaba convencida de que su hijo volvería, se lo decía su intuición de madre, pero esa misma intuición, le decía que no volvería igual a como se marchó.

Sería diferente, porque no regresaría solo. Misty vendría con él. Dio un suspiro al pensar en que aquella testarudez que Ash había heredado de ellos, además de la que la chica tenía por naturaleza, hacían que los chicos no fuesen capaces de mostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos el uno al otro.

Deseaba que no hubiese sido tan testarudo como ellos, y que del mismo modo que se enfrentaba a sus retos por muy difíciles que pareciesen o fuesen, supiese afrontar aquellos sentimientos que intentaba inútilmente esconder de los demás. No quería que nadie supiese lo que sentía, pero se trataba de un sentimiento tan fuerte, que era imposible ocultarlo.

Y Delia sabía también que aquella tan particular amistad venía de parte de ambos. Eso no lo dudaba. Tracey le había contado discretamente muchas historias de sus viajes con Ash y Misty, en los que se demostraban, sin ser conscientes de ello, aquellos sentimientos que se hacían más intensos con cada palabra que se decían. Aquellos momentos en que sacaban a flote sus celos, sin importarles de lo que se tratara realmente, por pequeños malentendidos o imágenes que despertaban la rabia de ver a otra persona junto a su compañero. Confianza depositada en otra persona que no fueran ellos mismos. Se escondían tras la excusa de querer proteger al otro de un posible mal. Mentiras. Querían que la atención del otro se centrara sólo en sí mismos.

Infantiles, pero demostrando aquello que de verdad sentían.

Ash no se daba cuenta de ello. No era capaz de captar las muchas indirectas que Misty le había lanzado en más de una ocasión. Estaba tan ciego que no podía ver algo que era tan evidente a primera vista. Todo el mundo se daba cuenta. Todos lo deducían. Todos menos él.

Pero Misty sabía que aquella desesperante ingenuidad en su amigo, hacía que el corazón le latiera más deprisa. Era ese un rasgo que le atraía de él.

Por eso Delia estaba segura de que las cosas cambiarían en cuanto su hijo volviese. La distancia había hecho que él empezara a comprender el efecto de escuchar el nombre de su amiga junto al suyo. Ahora, ya no eran unos niños, sino unos adolescentes de dieciocho y diecinueve años, que podrían afrontar sus sentimientos sin ningún problema. Claro que, intentaba no tomar en cuenta la testarudez de ambos. Se pasaba día y noche suplicando que Ash pudiera alcanzar su sueño, y finalmente regresase a su lado junto a la chica que sin duda amaba.

Deseaba realmente que la tozudez no interfiriera en una posible confesión venida de alguno de los dos. Puede que Misty fuese más directa que Ash, puesto que comprendía más cosas que él con facilidad, sobre todo las relacionadas con el tema de los sentimientos. Pero su hijo en cambio, podría ser todo lo valiente que la situación demandara, pero en ese asunto, estaba más que segura de que necesitaría algo más que valor, y eso era sinceridad consigo mismo y con la chica a quien le correspondían los pensamientos completos del chico.

Ojalá los asuntos amorosos fuesen más fáciles de solucionar, pero eso haría menos intensas las pasiones, y las ganas de luchar por quien se ama, no serían tan fuertes. Es verdad, porque lo más probable es que se acabaran aquellas penas de amor, pero así mismo, ¿cómo se podría hablar de lo maravillosa que es la satisfacción de haber conseguido lo que se pretende de la otra persona después de haberle demostrado de algún modo lo que se siente por ella?

El amor es complicado, pero es esa complejidad lo que lo hace tan hermoso y tan deseado por todos.

Entró en casa, cerrando la puerta a su paso, y se quedó sentada junto a la ventana en la que él solía estar asomado cada día. Esperando allí ansiosa su regreso, como llevaba haciendo durante casi diez años…

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Gracias por la lectura!_


	3. Chapter 3: Coordinador

_Capítulo nuevo!_

_Disfrutadlo ^^_

* * *

**Este amor**

_-Nadia Torres-**  
**_

**III**

**Coordinador**

El sol empezaba a quemar cada vez más, y atravesar un bosque con tan altas temperaturas, hacía realmente difícil la caminata. Después de todo, llevaban varios años sin salir de casa para emprender el camino a otra ciudad.

Pasaron algunas horas internados en la espesura del Bosque Verde, hasta que pasaron por la bifurcación que los llevaría o bien a Ciudad Plateada, o bien a Ciudad Celeste, dependiendo del camino que tomaran. Brock agudizó la vista en la parte inferior del cartel.

-Ash, ¿has visto esto? –preguntó señalando un punto concreto

El aludido se acercó a observar de cerca lo que le indicaba su amigo.

-Vaya, aún sigue aquí… ¿quién lo diría? –se llevó una mano a la cabeza, alborotando aún más sus azabaches cabellos

-¿Qué es lo que pone? –Tracey se acercó, y leyó en voz alta las pequeñas frases- "Gary estuvo aquí. Ash es un perdedor" –empezó a reír- Me imagino que esto lo escribiría al inicio del viaje

-¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que ahora se encuentra en isla Saida haciendo su investigación? –Brock se cruzó de brazos, y esbozó una sonrisa

-Las cosas le están yendo muy bien. Empezó como entrenador, y terminó siguiendo los pasos de su abuelo –Tracey retrocedió un poco para quedarse junto al criador- Pero el día que lo escribió…

-Fue cuando aún era mi rival –Ash sonrió con cierta melancolía, recordando los constantes enfrentamientos que tenía con el nieto del profesor Oak cada vez que se encontraban- Lo encontramos cuando iba en busca de la medalla cascada… que por cierto… -se quedó pensativo- está en el gimnasio Celeste… -Ash empezó a sentir que el corazón le latía más deprisa al pensar más detalladamente en ello

-Pues es justo al lugar donde vamos ahora –rió Brock dándole una palmada en la espalda- Y lo mejor será que nos demos prisa en llegar, Aura y Max nos esperan en el centro pokémon

-Es cierto –bajó la mirada mientras su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más, seguramente, se trataba por saber que quedaban menos pasos para llegar hasta esa chica a la que tanto añoró durante sus viajes y descanso sin ella

Siguieron su camino, sin parar a descansar. Brock y Tracey advirtieron lo nervioso que se ponía Ash al notar la cercanía de la ciudad. Estaban seguros de que lo mejor sería dejarle en paz, y no incomodarle con comentarios que muchas veces eran inevitables, y que en muchas ocasiones, se volvían casi una obligación sacar a relucir. A Brock le encantaba ver cómo Ash intentaba ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas cuando insinuaba que entre el entrenador, y la líder del gimnasio Celeste había algo más que una amistad. Tracey, en cambio, empezó a dejar de lado esa actitud, ya no le gastaba esas bromas a Ash. En un momento, Brock dedujo que se debía a que ya había metido en situaciones comprometidas a ambos durante bastante tiempo mientras recorrían el Archipiélago Naranja. Eso era lo que pensaba.

Llegaron hasta la ciudad, y Ash no decía palabra alguna. Brock los condujo hasta el centro Pokémon, donde habían acordado encontrarse con los chicos que venían de Hoenn. Pero por lo visto, aún no habían llegado. Decidieron entonces esperarles en la cafetería, no quedaría mucho para que arribasen.

-Ash, -empezó Brock a darle una pequeña ayuda- si quieres, ve tú a ver a Misty mientras nosotros esperamos a los chicos.

-No, no, no, -negó moviendo las manos cerca de su rostro- ¿para qué? Mejor iremos en cuanto ellos lleguen

-¿De verdad no quieres ir? –Intentó ponerse serio- Quizá Misty tenga asuntos pendientes, y tenga que marcharse si los chicos tardan. Podrías ir tú, y nosotros cuidaremos de Pikachu

-No estoy seguro… -intentaba mirar hacia otro lugar, pensando en algo que pudiera de alguna forma, controlar los precipitantes latidos de su corazón

Tracey sonrió- Ve tranquilo, en cuanto los chicos lleguen, iremos por vosotros

Dio un largo suspiro. Estaba claro que por mucho que lo intentase, no podría hacer nada para no ir. Aunque realmente deseaba encontrarse con su pelirroja amiga. ¿Por qué perder la oportunidad de verla tan pronto? ¿Y para colmo, a solas? Podría ser su oportunidad de entender aquella extraña sensación de añoranza que tenía cada vez que la recordaba.

-Está bien, -accedió- cuidad de Pikachu

-No te preocupes, ¿verdad Pikachu? –el pokémon sonrió, afirmando con la cabeza efusivamente, mientras se acomodaba sobre la mesa, alcanzando una gran botella de kétchup

-Nosotros le cuidaremos, mientras tú… -Tracey esbozó una sonrisa fingida- saluda a Misty…

-Lo haré, nos vemos –se despidió, y esta vez parecía haber recobrado los ánimos

Brock se despidió con la mano cuando Ash salió de la cafetería del centro; pudieron verle a través del cristal de la ventana mientras se alejaba rumbo al gimnasio Celeste. Devolvió la mirada a Tracey.

-¿Ocurre algo? –puso una expresión de preocupación, pero no recibió respuesta. Tracey tenía la mirada perdida en el cristal- Tracey, ¿me oyes?

-¡Ah! -volvió la vista a su amigo- Perdona Brock, estaba pensando en otra cosa, ¿qué me decías?

-Preguntaba si te ocurre algo

-¿Algo? –Bajó la mirada- Es posible, pero ya te lo contaré…

Lo miró dudoso- Como quieras –accedió no muy convencido

.

Por las calles de ciudad Celeste, un nervioso Ash caminaba en dirección al lugar más popular de la misma. No estaba muy lejos de su destino, pero el camino se le hacía cada vez más largo, casi eterno. Empezaba a recordar aquellos momentos que había pasado con Misty, lo que había compartido con ella desde el inicio de su viaje. Aunque debía reconocer que al principio, no fue mucho lo que se dieron el uno al otro. Lo primero que compartieron fue la bicicleta de Misty, a pesar de que haya tenido aquel tan desafortunado final. Y aún sabiendo que no se la había pagado todavía como había prometido, se alegraba de haberla tomado "prestada" en ese momento, y mucho más de haberla destrozado. De no haber sido por eso, jamás hubiese tenido la oportunidad de compartir su camino con ella, y nunca habría tenido la ocasión de conocer a chica tan única y excepcional como lo era Misty.

Llevaba las manos resguardadas en el interior de los bolsillos de sus pantalones oscuros, mientras él mismo estaba dentro de sus propios pensamientos.

-Me pregunto si Misty habrá cambiado en algo, después de todo, llevo demasiado tiempo sin verla… -se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja

Recordó el cambio tan sorprendente que había dado Brock en el poco tiempo que llevaban sin encontrarse cara a cara. Con Tracey esa sensación de cambio no fue tan brusca, puesto que lo veía prácticamente todos los días, cuando iba al laboratorio a entrenar con sus pokémon. Pero, aunque el observador iba con mucha frecuencia al gimnasio Celeste a llevar algún recado de parte del profesor, aprovechando esos momentos para dibujar a los pokémon acuáticos, no hablaba mucho de la líder con Ash.

No conseguía comprender el motivo por el cual cada vez que le preguntaba sobre Misty, él le contestara simplemente con un…

-"Está bien e igual que siempre"

Al recibir continuamente la misma respuesta, no hizo ademán en volver a saber algo más de ella por medio de él. Se limitó a las conversaciones telefónicas que mantenía con ella no con demasiada frecuencia, debido a su labor que le demandaba un tiempo que no le podía negar.

Se detuvo un instante a pocos metros del gimnasio, suspirando profundamente mientras su corazón retomaba sus estrepitosos latidos- Si tú supieras Misty…

.

En la cafetería del centro pokémon, había transcurrido casi media hora, y los chicos provenientes de Hoenn no daban señal alguna de encontrarse cerca.

-¿Por qué estarán tardando tanto? -Brock apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa bostezando- Salieron de casa ayer mismo, poco después de que les llamara

-Pues... deben de estar por llegar... -respondió Tracey no mostrándose muy animado

Brock arqueó una ceja- De verdad que me tienes preocupado... no consigo entender por qué has cambiado de actitud de ese modo -le miró con severidad- he podido notarlo mejor cuando hemos llegado a la ciudad

Dio un suspiro, devolviéndole la mirada- Te enterarás de todo en cuanto lleguen los demás... así evitaré tener que contarlo todo dos veces... este tema me incomoda demasiado

-Está bien -volvió la mirada al exterior a través del cristal- pues tendré que quedarme con la intriga hasta que lleguen los chicos y Ash regrese con Misty...

-¡No! -se sobresaltó repentinamente poniéndose de pie, mirando a Brock con el rostro tenso- ¡Ni Ash ni Misty deben saber nada de lo que vaya a deciros!

Con el grito que dio, Pikachu dio un salto para esconderse detrás de Brock, dejando olvidada la botella de kétchup sobre la mesa. Brock observaba a Tracey casi desconociendo al chico que tenía delante. ¿Desde cuándo tenía él esos cambios de temperamento tan bruscos? ¿Dónde estaba aquel chico tan tranquilo y alegre que llevaba años siendo ayudante del profesor Oak?

-Está bien, pero tranquilízate... sigo sin saber lo que te ocurre, pero puedo esperar hasta que nos lo quieras contar -sonrió con naturalidad, como si no fuera la primera vez que se encontrase en una situación semejante

El chico cambió su expresión. Acababa de darse cuenta de su propia reacción, y se sintió avergonzado- Lo-lo siento Brock, Pikachu -intentó disculparse mientras se sentaba bajando la mirada- No debí gritaros de ese modo, vosotros no tenéis la culpa de lo que me está pasando...

-Tranquilízate, no hay ningún problema, mejor intenta pensar en otra cosa, para que no te alteres

Pikachu se asomó por detrás de Brock, y se acercó a Tracey por encima de la mesa. Le dio unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda sonriente. Captó el mensaje que le enviaba, intentando darle ánimos.

-Gracias...

.

El dulce sonido de una campanilla avisó de la llegada de un nuevo cliente a la cafetería del centro pokémon. Era imposible no sentirse cautivado por los brillantes ojos esmeralda del nuevo personaje. Además, su alto semblante y figura esbelta le dotaban de un aire de distinción que se realzaba con la elegancia informal de sus prendas oscuras.

Se acercó hasta una de las camareras que atendía en una mesa, sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor. Estaba claro que buscaba a alguien.

-Perdone, -llamó la atención de la chica- ¿podría decirme si han pasado unos chicos por aquí?

La chica le prestó atención- Si me dices cómo son, quizá pueda ayudarte

-La verdad, es que hace tanto tiempo que no los veo ya... que me imagino que no serán igual a como los recuerdo... -se puso una mano bajo la barbilla, y a la chica parecieron iluminársele los ojos al ver su gesto- Pero de lo que si estoy seguro, es de que irán acompañados de un Pikachu -dijo finalmente sonriendo

-Estoy segura entonces de que los chicos a los que buscas son los que se encuentran en aquella mesa. Uno de ellos ha salido hace un rato, pero tienen con ellos un Pikachu -dijo señalando en dirección a una de las mesas

-Me imagino que serán ellos -volvió la mirada a la chica- Gracias por su ayuda

-De nada -sonrió con cierta coquetería sin dejar de mirar fijamente al chico con el que había estado hablando

Se acercó hasta el lugar indicado, un poco dudoso de si podrían ser aquellas las personas a las que buscaba. Al ver al Pikachu de espaldas a él, creyó aún más en la posibilidad de estar en lo cierto, pues seguía siendo inusual ver a un pokémon fuera de su pokéball, y tratándose de un Pikachu, la probabilidad de que se tratase de ellos se incrementaba de forma considerable.

-Ho-hola, -comenzó aún inseguro- ¿sois vosotros los amigos de Ash?

-Si... -contestó Tracey mirando al recién llegado con una leve desconfianza- ¿por qué?

Pikachu dio un salto a los brazos del chico, quien se sorprendió por el gesto. En seguida, abrazó al pokémon como si de uno propio se tratara.

-¡Drew! -exclamó Brock poniéndose en pie y extendiendo la mano- ¡Chico, me alegro de verte!

-¿Brock? -preguntó dejando a Pikachu sobre la mesa, extendiendo también su mano- vaya, no te había reconocido

-Ni yo a ti, si no era porque Pikachu se te lanza encima con esa familiaridad, no me habría percatado de que eras tú

-Pues me cuesta creer que seas quien dices, -rió- has dado un cambio tremendo

-Ya lo creo, Ash y Tracey me han dicho lo mismo

-¿Ash? -miró al chico que estaba sentado frente a Brock- No serás tú Ash ¿o sí?

-¿Yo? -Tracey se señaló a sí mismo incrédulo

-¡Qué va a ser Ash! -exclamó Brock levantando los brazos divertido- Si son totalmente diferentes, no lo puedes confundir, y menos aún comparar. Perdona mis modales, no me acordaba de que aún no os conocíais. Drew, él es Tracey

Le extendió la mano- Me alegro de conocerte al fin. Había oído a Ash mencionarte en muchas ocasiones, y ya tenía ganas de saber quién eras. Siento haberte confundido con él

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada porque me confundas con Ash, después de todo, es uno de mis mejores amigos -sonrió, indicándole con un gesto que les acompañara en la mesa- y creo que te admiraba mucho, por las cosas que decía de ti

-Espero que fueran buenas -se sentó junto a Brock

-Desde luego, me recordaba constantemente lo buen coordinador que eres, y que tenías más que merecido ganar los concursos pokémon. Además, alababa continuamente a tu equipo, estaba impresionado con la fuerza de tu Roselia y tu Flygon, y estaba sorprendido por la habilidad de tu Absol

-He de reconocer que mi equipo estuvo siempre a la altura de los eventos, pero yo... aún me queda mucho por aprender –confesó con modestia

-Tampoco es mucho lo que te falta, estás cada vez más cerca de convertirte en un coordinador de prestigio -Brock se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla

-¿De verdad lo creéis?

-Estamos más que seguros, aunque... -Brock se llevó una mano a la sien, con gesto de recordar algo que parecía importante

-¿Aunque? -Drew parecía intrigado a la vez que ansioso por escuchar lo que el criador iba a decir

-Aunque... -hizo una pausa- quien más segura de esto estaba fue siempre Aura -Drew dejó ver un pequeño destello en sus ojos- te admiraba, y admitía que habías sido siempre un rival de primera, un coordinador de élite. Claro que nunca nos decía esas cosas abiertamente, y menos aún se atrevería a expresártelas... -sonrió con picardía- Me pregunto a qué se debería el miedo a decírtelo sin excusas

-En... -se quedó un poco sorprendido- En serio pensaba eso... ¿de mí? -Brock asintió con la cabeza- ¡Vaya! -dio un pequeño grito efusivo- No me lo hubiera esperado, es mejor de lo que podría haber imaginado, quizá -bajó la mirada, encerrándose en sus propios pensamientos, diciendo éstos en voz baja, pero se trataban de palabras audibles a los chicos que estaban con él- esto podría darme una pequeña oportunidad...

Pensó por un momento en aquella chica castaña, y hacía memoria de los encuentros que habían tenido durante sus concursos pokémon. Era muy posible entonces que tras aquellas palabras que intentaban mostrar indiferencia, y que muchas veces lanzaban algún desafío, ambos intentaran esconder aquellas sensaciones tan agradables y a la vez angustiantes que tenían cuando estaban cerca el uno del otro. Sonrió.

Pero al notar una extraña quietud a su alrededor, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los dos chicos, mirándole fijamente sin apartar de sus rostros una sonrisa maliciosa. Un pequeño rubor recorrió sus mejillas.

-¿Qué os pasa? -preguntó intentando disimular los nervios que intentaban apoderarse de él

-¡Vamos Drew! Que te hemos descubierto -Brock rió

-¿De qué hablas? -giró la cabeza en otra dirección

-Tú solito has confesado que sientes algo por Aura, y no intentes negarlo -Tracey rió también

-Eso no es cierto -dijo sereno- Ella y yo somos solamente amigos...

-No digas esas cosas... -Brock bajó un poco la voz, como si intentase animarle, pues aquellas palabras le sonaron más tristes de lo que eran en realidad- que podéis llegar a ser mucho más que amigos, sobretodo, porque Aura también te quiere

Volvió su mirada a los chicos. En sus ojos, un pequeño brillo de esperanza- ¿Que Aura también me...? -detuvo sus palabras, haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de nuevo- ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo? -se reprendió a sí mismo

-¡Confiesa! -dijeron a la vez los chicos, amenazando a Drew con un puño, incluso Pikachu se sumó a la orden

-¿Y qué más da lo que diga? -se giró, mirando hacia el cristal- Vosotros vais a pensar lo que queréis diga lo que diga

-Si no vas a seguir esforzándote en negarlo -Brock volvió a poner la espalda en el respaldo de la silla- significa que te has dado por vencido, y admites que sientes algo por ella -dedujo cerrando los ojos- Lo que pasa es que eres demasiado orgulloso como para reconocerlo

-Sí claro... -dijo fingiendo indiferencia, el tono de sus mejillas aumentaba- piensa lo que quieras...

Brock sonrió satisfecho. Esa actitud demostraba que no estaba equivocado en absoluto, y que tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho. Al fin y al cabo, la forma de actuar, y las reacciones de ambos coordinadores las veces que se encontraban, dejaban muy claro lo que habían llegado a sentir el uno por el otro. Lo complicado era que lo llegaran a admitir.

-Perfecto -dijo satisfecho- Ahora tenemos a dos parejas de Nidoran en el grupo a las que cuidar de no hacer cosas... indebidas -le guiñó un ojo en gesto cómplice, Drew se estremeció

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –el coordinador se apoyó sobre la mesa

-¿Con qué exactamente? ¿Con lo de las parejas, o con las cosas indebidas? –dijo contando innecesariamente los temas con los dedos

-Las parejas... -sonrió incómodo- lo otro no hace falta que lo expliques

-¿No recuerdas aquello de lo que te platiqué en una ocasión cuando nos encontramos aquí en Kanto? Lo de Ash y...

-¡Ah! -chasqueó los dedos- Ya lo recuerdo, Ash y vuestra amiga. Aunque a ella aún no la conozco.

-Lo harás, es muy posible que se una a nosotros en este viaje

-Entonces... ¿han decidido decirse ya lo que sienten? -se intrigó

Brock se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño- Lamentablemente, son demasiado tercos como para decirse a la cara lo que sienten...

-Menuda tontería de ese par... -dijo resoplando

El criador arqueó una ceja, mirándolo con gesto severo- Pues yo me sé de otro par que es demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo también

Drew sonrió sonrojado- Quizá tengas razón...

-Pero estoy seguro de que en este viaje se dirán lo que estamos deseando oír

-Espero que no te equivoques –añadió con un tono esperanzador, quizá no sólo refiriéndose a Ash y Misty

-Disculpadme... -la voz de Tracey se dejó oír finalmente, sin embargo, sonaba afligida

-¿A dónde vas? -preguntó Brock al verle levantarse

-Tengo que ir al lavabo, ahora vuelvo -dicho esto, se dirigió a la puerta, y salió de allí

-Oye Brock -Drew volvió la mirada al criador cuando Tracey desapareció tras la puerta- ¿qué le pasa? ¿Es así de raro?

-No, no, -negó rotundamente- normalmente, es una persona mucho más animada. Lo habrás notado cuando empezasteis a hablar. Pero desde que llegamos a ciudad Celeste, se ha estado comportando de ese modo tan distante... estoy preocupado por él

-Espero que no le pase nada malo...

-Eso espero yo también

Brock intentó adivinar lo que le pasaba a su amigo. Realmente era una persona muy alegre y extrovertida, pero que sabía comportarse con moderación. Los chicos le admiraban porque era muy tranquilo, no era de los que se metían en problemas, y siempre intentaba evadirlos. Le gustaba mucho hablar, y gastar bromas a los demás, sin pasarse. Pero su mundo propio parecía encontrarse en su cuaderno de dibujo, el que nunca dejaba de lado fuera a donde fuera. Tracey era un personaje peculiar, con una personalidad única que a muchos les hubiese gustado tener.

-Me dijo... -recordó Brock- que en cuanto estuviésemos todos juntos, nos contaría qué es lo que le está pasando... aunque me dijo también algo extraño...

-¿De qué se trata? -lo miró intrigado

-De que no quiere ni que Ash ni Misty se enteren de lo que nos dirá

Drew apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa, sin comprender la actitud de Tracey. Le costaba un poco creer que pudiese ser como lo describía Brock después de haberle visto comportarse de ese modo tan frío y distante- Eso es muy raro...

Permanecieron varios minutos en silencio, hasta que volvieron con su charla de antes en cuanto Drew le preguntó a Brock sobre el paradero de Ash, tras lo que el moreno le relató lo que había ocurrido desde que hablaron por teléfono hasta que Ash se fue en busca de Misty.

.

Mientras tanto, en los lavabos de la cafetería, Tracey se miraba al espejo, hablándole a su propio reflejo.

-¡No puedo hacer esto! -se reprochó- Es de mal amigo... no entiendo cómo pudo haberme pasado precisamente a mí... -bajó la mirada, apretando los puños contra el mármol- ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a solucionar esto! -abrió el grifo, dejando correr el agua sobre la cerámica blanca

Estaba inquieto y preocupado, intentaba pensar en alguna manera de solucionar su problema, pero no podía al estar pensando constantemente en lo que tenía en mente. Tenía la esperanza de que sus amigos le echaran una mano, aunque no estaba del todo convencido de poder recibir alguna solución.

-Sólo espero que ni Ash ni Misty se enteren de esto... o estaré perdido...

Se refrescó un poco empapando su rostro con el agua. Volvió a mirarse al espejo, respirando profundamente entrecerrando los ojos.

-Si esto dependiera de mí...

Salió de allí, dirigiéndose a la mesa donde estaban los chicos esperándole, intentando parecer más animado, aunque tenía una gran pena que inundaba su alma empañando la habitual alegría de su rostro.

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Gracias por la lectura!_


	4. Chapter 4: Hermanos

_Capítulo nuevo!_

_Disfrutadlo ^^_

* * *

**Este amor**

_-Nadia Torres-**  
**_

**IV**

**Hermanos**

Tracey se acercó de nuevo a la mesa, con mirada curiosa al escuchar las últimas palabras de Drew.

-Es lo que tiene que aguantar un coordinador tan apuesto como yo...

Brock reía- ¡Qué presumido eres! -le dio un golpe en el brazo, y reparó en que Tracey había llegado. Notó su expresión de desconcierto- ¡Ah, ya has vuelto! Ven, escucha esto. Drew me estaba contando lo popular que se ha vuelto desde que es un coordinador -se apoyó en la mesa sin parar de reír- Ya se cree más guapo que Fiorello Cappuccino -siguió riendo- sí que se lo tiene creído

-¡Qué dices! -se quejó sonriente- yo no me creo nada, sólo digo lo que me dicen las chicas, y lo que pone en las revistas

Tracey se sentó junto a Pikachu, y sonrió con malicia- Así que ya te has convertido en todo un _sex symbol _

Continuaron con su animada charla, hasta que se acercó a ellos una chica de resplandecientes cabellos castaños que formaban unos densos bucles sobre su espalda. Sus ojos verde oliva tenían algunos destellos dorados ocultos tras sus largas pestañas oscuras. Sus facciones eran delicadas, de piel blanca y labios rosados. Alta y esbelta, con una cálida sonrisa. Los chicos la contemplaron durante unos segundos, en los cuales fueron cautivados por la belleza tan natural que poseía.

-Hola chicos, vengo a tomar nota de vuestro pedido -dijo la camarera sin perder su sonrisa

Tracey le devolvió el gesto de simpatía- Me gustaría tomar un helado de chocolate

-Bien... -la chica apuntó en la pequeña libreta lo que había escuchado- ¿Y a ti?

-Uno de... -Drew se quedó pensativo- nata, con unas hojas de menta...

-Muy bien... -tomó nota- ¿Y a ti? -miró a Brock esperando a que hiciera su pedido, pero él no hacía gesto alguno. Seguía mirando a la chica directamente a los ojos sin parpadear

Ella clavó su mirada en la de él, y así permanecieron durante unos pocos segundos. Tracey se quedó mirando al chico, y le dio una pequeña patada por debajo de la mesa, lo que le hizo reaccionar.

-¡Oh! Mi pedido… -reaccionó un poco apresurado- pues… me gustaría tomar… emm... –balbuceaba indeciso

-Vamos Brock, que tampoco es tan complicado pedir un helado –rió Drew

-Podría recomendarte el de vainilla –propuso la camarera sin dejar de lado ni un instante su simpatía, intentando ayudar al pobre chico a salir de ese pequeño apuro

-Está bien… -Brock bajó la mirada- confiaré en tu criterio

-No te preocupes, sé por qué te lo digo. En un momento vuelvo –dicho esto, desapareció por la puerta que llevaba a la cocina

Tracey miró a Brock extrañado- ¿Te pasa algo?

-Nada, ¿por qué? –preguntó sin comprender

-Es que… no entiendo por qué esta vez no hiciste el tonto con la camarera, es más, te has comportado de una manera muy poco usual en ti…

-¿A qué te refieres? –Drew no comprendía

-Brock siempre monta una escena cada vez que se encuentra con alguna chica guapa. Pero esta vez que nos topamos con una chica realmente bonita, no ha hecho nada…

-Sería lo más lógico que hubieses reaccionado de alguna forma Brock –Drew apoyó el codo en la mesa dando un suspiro- ¿qué te ha pasado?

-No… no lo sé… -frunció el ceño bajando la mirada, intentando comprender el motivo por el cual no se comportó como se había acostumbrado a hacerlo desde que descubrió lo maravillosa que era la belleza femenina

Tracey tenía razón, sin lugar a dudas, se habían encontrado con una verdadera preciosidad. Era consciente de ello, pero no comprendía por qué no fue directamente a decirle algún halago, o a pedirle que saliera con él. Se estaba desconociendo a sí mismo. Los tres se quedaron pensativos, pero Brock se estaba preocupando un poco por su cambio de actitud. ¿Se le habría acabado el amor de repente? ¿O será que de pronto había perdido las esperanzas de llegar a encontrar un amor correspondido?

.

La puerta de la cafetería dejó entrar a una pareja con edades bastante dispares. Parecían dudosos, y se acercaron a una de las camareras que estaba cerca de la entrada.

-Disculpe señorita –empezó el chico que aparentaba unos trece años- ¿podría decirnos si han pasado por aquí unos chicos de Pueblo Paleta?

-No sabría deciros… -dijo pensativa- ¿sabéis cómo son?

-Lo cierto es que… -la chica castaña de unos diecinueve años sonrió- hace ya varios años que no los vemos, así que no creo que los recuerdos nos ayuden mucho

-Creo que ya sé a quiénes buscáis –ambos la miraron extrañados- Hace un rato llegó un chico buscando a otros a quienes llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver. Ya los encontró –señaló hacia una mesa junto a la ventana- Estoy segura de que son ellos, aunque uno de los chicos ha salido hace un buen rato

El chico agudizó la vista, y pudo observar a Pikachu de espaldas. Sonrió –Son ellos –le dijo a la chica con seguridad

-Gracias por su ayuda –agradeció, y juntos se dirigieron a la mesa

Al ver al chico de ojos verdes, la chica castaña sintió cómo de pronto su corazón empezó a latir precipitadamente. El tiempo no había cambiado en absoluto aquella reacción, y caminó con paso lento detrás del otro chico. Una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, cerró los ojos intentando calmarse, y sonriendo, se quedó de pie junto a la mesa.

Al verlos allí de pie, los chicos los miraron intrigados.

-¡Hola! –saludó el joven con una sonrisa amistosa

-¡Ho-hola! –balbuceó la chica intentando no mirar fijamente a nadie

-Hola… -saludó Tracey receloso

-¿Aura? –preguntó Drew, que no había dejado de observar con detenimiento a la chica castaña desde que se acercó a ellos

Ella levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la de él. El corazón le volvió a latir fuertemente- Hola Drew… -saludó casi susurrando

Brock los miró durante un tiempo- ¡Max! Vaya, has crecido mucho –saludó ya reconociendo al más joven, que ciertamente estaba muy cambiado

-Yo no puedo decir que hayas crecido, pero sí que te veo cambiado. ¿Qué tal Pikachu?

El pokémon se abalanzó a los brazos de él entusiasmado, dándole muestras de afecto. Max había apoyado mucho a su entrenador durante los viajes, y le estaba muy agradecido por haber cuidado muchas veces de él, aunque en numerosas ocasiones se cambiaban las tornas.

-Hola Tracey –saludó al observador que seguía con la mirada fija en él, sin poder creer aún que fuera ése el mismo niño al que tanto afecto le tuvo cuando lo conoció. Ahora parecía más experimentado, y que tenía más confianza en sí mismo.

-Me alegro de verte Max, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos

Ellos continuaron su plática, mientras Aura y Drew no dejaban de mirarse el uno al otro sin añadir palabras a lo que estaban viviendo en esos momentos.

Durante el tiempo que permanecieron en sus respectivos hogares, no perdieron ese contacto, pues hablaban con mucha frecuencia por teléfono, aunque lamentablemente, no pudieron verse de nuevo tras concluir su viaje por Johto. Por ese motivo se estaban sorprendiendo tanto al verse cambiados, menos infantiles, más adultos.

Drew se puso en pie- Hay que ver cómo pasa el tiempo –empezó a platicar con Aura- ya no pareces en absoluto la misma niña a la que conocí en Hoenn, -sonrió- te has convertido en toda una hermosa mujercita... –bajó la mirada repentinamente al ver el rubor en las mejillas de la chica

Pero no mentía en absoluto. Su antigua rival seguía conservando ciertos rasgos de su infancia, aunque ahora se habían atenuado más en ella las características de una mujer. Llevaba el cabello castaño recogido con un sencillo broche sobre la cabeza, dejando que este cayera por encima de sus hombros hasta llegar a la mitad de su espalda, formando algún que otro rizo que se mezclaba entre las demás hebras lacias. Algunos mechones le caían graciosamente sobre sus profundos y brillantes ojos azules.

-Vaya –sonrió aún avergonzada- gracias por el cumplido Drew –empezó a jugar con sus propios dedos mientras bajaba levemente la mirada- Tengo que decir que tú también has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos

Él levantó un poco la mirada- ¿De verdad lo crees?

Asintió con la cabeza- Claro, ahora puedo confirmar lo que se cuenta por ahí

Arqueó una ceja alzando la mirada para toparse con la de ella- ¿Y qué se cuenta?

Titubeó antes de responder- Que te has convertido en un coordinador de élite… y que además eres mucho más… -pensó un poco la palabra que emplearía- galán –concluyó sonriendo con nerviosismo, no demasiado convencida de la palabra que acababa de usar

-¡Ah! Comprendo –dio un pequeño suspiro que ella no percibió- ¿Tú estás de acuerdo con eso? –preguntó sin más

Abrió ligeramente los ojos, meditando la respuesta que debía darle, pero al no poder pronunciar palabra alguna por los nervios que empezaban a apoderarse de ella, simplemente asintió.

Él sonrió conforme con esa respuesta- Pues debo decir lo mismo de ti, -apartó un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre los ojos- estoy seguro de que vas por ahí rompiendo corazones

Ella rió avergonzada- No lo creas

-No tengo que creerlo, lo sé de primera mano –dijo de manera automática casi sin ser consciente del verdadero significado oculto tras sus palabras

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –cuestionó con un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas, queriendo ahondar un poco más en esa pequeña confesión

No sabía qué responder. Apartó la mirada poniéndola en un punto más alejado, buscando en su mente una respuesta a la pregunta. Quizá hubiese sido tan sencillo como decirle que ella había roto su corazón, o algo por el estilo, aunque no se sentía capaz de decir nada parecido.

Tenía otra opción, más directa y arriesgada, pero lo que mejor iba con su forma de ser. No quería realmente precipitarse, pero una fuerza ajena a su propia voluntad le empujó a acercarse unos pasos más a ella.

-La verdad Aura, es que yo… -respiró profundamente- en realidad hace mucho tiempo que tú…

Mientras intentaba sacar a la luz esos sentimientos a través de sus palabras casi susurradas, acercaba lentamente su mano a la de ella. Sus mejillas empezaron a teñirse discretamente, y las de ella se encendían aún más. Sus corazones palpitaban a la vez, encerrándolos en un mundo en el que sólo estaban ellos dos.

Pero notaron una extraña sensación en su piel, algo que les hizo mirar instintivamente hacia un lateral.

Allí estaban los chicos y Pikachu. Observándoles atentamente, con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa, y sus barbillas en las manos, suspirando profundamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

Aura y Drew reaccionaron ante lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos, y el chico apartó rápidamente su mano que empezaba a rozar la de ella, hasta esconderla en su bolsillo, y volteándose de cara a la entrada del lugar. Aura se separó de él un par de pasos, bajando la mirada nerviosa.

-¡Oh vamos! No nos arruinéis la escena –Brock se apoyó de nuevo en la silla cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho

-¡¿Qué escena? –preguntó Aura dándoles la espalda, queriendo ocultar el enfurecido rubor de sus mejillas

Max se acomodó las gafas- Si ya sabemos lo que sentís

-No sentimos nada –negó Drew volviendo a sentarse aparentando serenidad, aunque el leve color de sus mejillas lo delataba

-No os hagáis los despistados –advirtió Tracey sonriendo

-¡No nos hacemos los despistados! –dijeron los chicos a la vez haciendo que aquel bochorno se incrementase en sus rostros

Se miraron el uno al otro al haber respondido al unísono, y sonrieron avergonzados. Aura se sentó junto a su hermano, e intentó tranquilizarse.

Pronto, se calmó la situación, y de ese modo empezaron a platicar de las actividades que habían estado realizando antes de recibir la oferta de iniciar un nuevo viaje.

Minutos más tarde, volvió la camarera a traer a los chicos lo que habían pedido, poniendo los helados sobre la mesa. Se quedó de pie, escuchando lo que los chicos recién llegados le pedían, mientras miraba de soslayo al chico moreno que estaba sentado en un rincón.

Brock era consciente de que aquella chica de ojos cautivadores le estaba observando, pero él permanecía con la mirada baja, procurando no encontrarse con la de ella. Sentía un extraño escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda cuando hacía memoria del brillo de sus pupilas, e intentó mirarla de nuevo. Pero al verla, ella ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la cocina.

Cuando desapareció de su vista, tomó una larga bocanada de aire, y de pronto, esa sensación tan misteriosa que se había apoderado de él en cuanto ella había llegado, desapareció. Apoyó un brazo sobre la mesa, y su barbilla en la mano, mirando distraídamente el exterior, preguntándose el motivo por el cual no había sido capaz de halagar la tan evidente belleza de esa chica.

.

La puerta del gimnasio se abrió, dándole paso al interior del recinto. Al no ver a nadie cerca a la recepción, se aventuró a dirigirse hasta la piscina, el lugar en el que se llevaban a cabo los combates. Parecía no haber nadie allí tampoco.

-¡Hola! –Saludó a lo invisible con la esperanza de que alguien le escuchase- ¡¿Hay alguien en el gimnasio?

Como respuesta escuchó el eco de su propia voz. El lugar estaba desierto. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, con gesto interrogante. Normalmente, si no había nadie en el gimnasio, se ponía algún cartel avisando a los posibles desafiantes. Se giró sobre sí mismo, con intención de buscar en la planta superior, donde estaban las habitaciones de las chicas.

-Si vienes por una medalla de gimnasio, -decía una voz femenina proveniente de sus espaldas. Ash llevó su mirada en esa dirección- o por alguna foto firmada de la líder, tengo que pedirte que vuelvas en otro momento, porque ahora no se encuentra

-¡Daisy! –Exclamó al reconocer a la chica de largos cabellos dorados- Soy Ash, ¿no te acuerdas de mí?

-¿Ash? –repitió mirando al chico con mayor detenimiento, apoyando todo su peso en una sola pierna- ¿salimos juntos alguna vez? –Intentó hacer memoria- ¡Ah! Ya lo recuerdo –exclamó antes de que Ash dijese algo- Eres el amigo de Misty

-Veo que me recuerdas –sonrió

-Pero hay que ver cómo has cambiado cuñadito –rió- veo que después de todo, mi hermanita no tiene tan mal gusto

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? –Preguntó retrocediendo un par de pasos sintiendo los agitados latidos de su corazón al escuchar ese peculiar sobrenombre- Misty y yo somos solamente amigos, nada más

-Tranquilo, dejaré de molestarte con eso –sonrió, y se sentó en una de las gradas del gimnasio- Pero ella no está aquí ahora

-Vaya, qué mala suerte –dijo dando una pequeña patada en el suelo- ¿Sabes cuándo vuelve?

Unos pasos se escucharon de espaldas a él- No estamos seguras –Ash se volteó para ver de quién se trataba- Hola –sonrió

Le devolvió el gesto- ¡Hola Violeta! –saludó a la chica de cabellos azulados, la cual se sentó junto a su hermana- ¿Cómo que no sabéis cuando vuelve? –preguntó apoyándose en el respaldo de una silla

-No lo sé, ayer cuando llamaste, ella estaba combatiendo contra un chico

-Sí, lo recuerdo –respondió pensativo

-Pues tras el combate –continuó Daisy- llegó una niña que tendría unos doce años, y luego se fueron los tres

-¿Se fueron con una niña? –se quedó con gesto interrogante- ¿Y no dijo Misty a dónde se iba con ellos?

-No nos dijo mucho –suspiró Violeta- sólo mencionó que pasaría el día con ellos y… -se quedó meditativa

-¿Y qué? –preguntó Ash empezando a ponerse nervioso, mientras tamborileaba con los dedos en el respaldo de la silla

-No sabemos a qué hora habrá llegado, -siguió Daisy- pero esta mañana salió temprano, diciendo simplemente que volvería después de una o dos semanas

-¡¿Cómo? –Ash apretó los dedos en el respaldo, dejando las marcas sobre la tela que lo forraba- ¿Cómo pudo irse así sin más? –Elevó un poco la voz- ¿Acaso no mencionó a dónde iba?

-Nada de nada, sólo que tenía prisa –añadió Violeta- se llevó sus pokémon y la mochila, y desapareció

-Pero ¿por qué habéis dejado que se marche así, sin decir a dónde iba? –preguntaba ya empezando a perder el control sobre sí

-Ash, tranquilo, -calmó la chica de cabellos azulados- ni siquiera nosotras estamos tan preocupadas

Ash respiró profundamente cerrando los ojos. Se sentó en la silla- Pero, ¿dónde habrá ido? –cuestionó poniéndose una mano en la sien

-No te preocupes, recuerda que Misty ya es mayorcita, sabrá cuidarse sola

Se escuchó entonces un grito ensordecedor proviniendo de los pasillos, y que se iba acercando a ellos. Los chicos se pusieron de pie alarmados, y distinguieron la silueta de la tercera hermana entrando precipitadamente a la piscina.

-¿Qué ocurre Lily? –preguntó Violeta acercándose a ella preocupada

-Misty no podrá estar bien cuidada –dijo con un hilo de voz con la mirada baja- ¡ha olvidado lo más importante! –exclamó levantando la cabeza mostrando unos ojos angustiosos

-¿El qué? –Ash se sentía angustiado- ¿sus pokémon? –Lily negó

-¿Los antídotos pokémon? –preguntó Daisy, pero su hermana negó

-¿El pokégear? –interrogó Violeta. De nuevo respuesta negativa

Lily se dejó caer en el suelo- Mucho más importante… -balbuceó

-¡¿El qué? –gritó Ash ya no pudiendo contener la angustia

-¡Sus cremas faciales! –chilló casi llorando

Las chicas sonrieron avergonzadas del comportamiento de su hermana. Ash cerró los ojos unos instantes, intentando asimilar lo que había escuchado- ¿Cómo puedes pensar que eso es más importante que los antídotos o los pokémon?

-Lily, -empezó la rubia intentando sonreír- no creo que eso tenga mucha importancia, y menos para ella

-Pero… -quería excusarse con una expresión infantil- con la cara que se le ha puesto ahora, debe cuidar mucho su cutis –intentó dramatizar

-¿Y qué le ha pasado a su cara si puede saberse? –Ash se cruzó de brazos

La verdad es que las hermanas de Misty siempre se habían preocupado mucho por la estética, algo que les obligaba el hecho de ser estrellas en el mundo del modelaje. Pero era esa una de las cualidades que las diferenciaban a ellas de la pelirroja. Eso lo sabía bien, pues en el transcurso de sus viajes, no recordaba haber visto a Misty tan pendiente de la estética; aunque debía reconocer que en contadas ocasiones, no podía ocultar su lado más "cursi" haciendo comentarios sobre los vestidos, los maquillajes, y que no podía resistirse a ir de compras. Lo recordaba perfectamente por el festival de las princesas en el que ella había hecho que tanto él como Brock, cargaran con pesados paquetes llenos de cosas típicas de chicas.

Pero como se dijo a sí mismo, ello ocurría en contadas ocasiones. Menos mal, no soportaría vivir mucho tiempo con una Misty que se quedara pegada a cuanto escaparate viese, o entrara en salones de belleza cada vez que llegaban a una ciudad. Claro que, eso tampoco le hacía falta.

Era consciente de que la chica tenía una belleza natural que no necesitaba de extraños cosméticos ni de caras prendas de vestir. No, a ella no le hacía falta nada de eso. Se conformaba con el pequeño recogido de su pelo corto al lado izquierdo de su cabeza, y la sencillez de su piel pálida que se complementaba simplemente de sus deslumbrantes ojos aguamarina. Esa era la imagen que más le gustaba de ella, o una de tantas.

Lily abrió la boca para responder a la pregunta del chico, pero en ese momento, Daisy se acercó a ella rápidamente.

-Hay maquillajes de oferta en el centro comercial –le dijo de carrerilla

Los ojos azules de la chica brillaron de forma especial- ¿En serio? –Violeta asintió- ¡Pues no puedo perder el tiempo! –dicho lo último, salió casi corriendo del lugar, directa al centro comercial, soltando un rápido "adiós" que apenas pudieron entender los chicos

Las otras dos hermanas dieron un suspiro de alivio. Y Ash se quedó con la mirada perdida en la puerta por la que había salido la chica de sonrosados bucles. Se preguntó a sí mismo si sólo Lily era así de… "especial", o lo eran las demás hermanas. Porque estaba seguro de que no había comparación posible entre las tres chicas y la hermana pequeña. -_¿Serán realmente familia?_ -Se preguntó riendo para sus adentros.

-Bien Ash, -Violeta llamó su atención- Misty nos dijo mientras se marchaba que nos llamaría esta mañana, así que no tardará en ponerse en contacto con nosotras.

-¿De verdad? –no fue capaz de ocultar la pequeña ilusión de su sonrisa

-Claro –afirmó la mayor- en cuanto sepamos algo, te avisaremos. Me imagino que estarás en el centro pokémon

-Sí, allí me quedaré con los chicos de momento – empezó a encaminarse a la salida- no pienso moverme de allí hasta que me digáis algo de Misty

Las chicas sonrieron conformes, y acompañaron a Ash hasta el exterior del recinto, donde se despidieron prometiendo nuevamente que le darían noticias de su hermana pequeña en cuanto las tuvieran.

-Os estaré esperando –les recordó Ash por enésima vez

-No te preocupes, estaremos allí para informarte de tu Misty

Su rostro se encendió- ¡Que no somos novios!

Violeta rió- Como quieras, ve tranquilo

-Hasta ahora –se despidió, volviendo la mirada a su camino, adentrándose en él

-¡Adiós cuñadito! –gritaron al unísono sin dejar de reír

Él ni siquiera quiso darse la vuelta, simplemente intentó ignorarlas, a ellas, y al intenso calor que fue subiendo a su rostro. Era complicado intentar razonar con las chicas, y sería inútil insistir en el hecho de que entre él y su amiga no existía nada que fuera más allá de su amistad. Agachó un poco la cabeza, volviendo a introducir las manos en los bolsillos, y así, dirigirse al centro pokémon donde sus amigos le estarían esperando.

Pero mientras caminaba, no podía evitar cuestionarse sobre Misty, el lugar al que habría ido sin decir nada a nadie, y las personas con las que se habría marchado el día anterior después del combate. No sabía cómo responderse a sus propias incógnitas, y estaba deseando que las hermanas de ella le trajeran noticias que supieran despejar sus dudas.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Gracias por la lectura!_


	5. Chapter 5: Prohibido

_Capítulo nuevo!_

_Disfrutadlo ^^_

* * *

**Este amor**

_-Nadia Torres-_**  
**

**V**

**Prohibido**

Mientras Ash estaba platicando con las hermanas de Misty en el gimnasio, los demás chicos continuaban su charla en el centro pokémon, esperando a que regresara. Después de que llegaran Aura y Max, y al poco tiempo de que una camarera –no la anterior- les sirviera los helados, Tracey se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de sus amigos.

-Ya que estamos todos aquí, -empezó intentando serenarse- creo que ha llegado el momento de que sepáis algo

-¿De qué se trata? –preguntó Aura con interés

-Espera –intervino Max- Ash y Misty aún no han llegado

Tracey bajó la cabeza- Es por eso que os lo voy a decir ahora. Por ninguna razón ellos deben saber lo que vais a escuchar, -llevó su mirada a ellos- ¿puedo contar con vuestra discreción?

Se miraron entre ellos sin comprender, se volvieron a Tracey- Por supuesto –afirmó Brock, los demás asintieron

El chico dio un largo suspiro de conformidad. Eso era algo que necesitaba escuchar antes de empezar a relatar aquello que se convertiría en su calvario personal. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza pensando en la mejor manera de empezar.

-Bien Tracey, tú dirás, -Drew se apoyó sobre la mesa- nosotros te escuchamos

El aludido asintió, y levantó la cabeza, fijándose en que todos esperaban atentos a que comenzara. Pero era tan difícil contar aquello…

-Como sabéis, después de separarnos y cada uno tomar su camino, me quedé con el profesor en el laboratorio. Yo mantenía mi contacto con Ash y Misty más que con vosotros –dio un largo suspiro- Por petición del profesor, he estado viniendo muy a menudo al gimnasio Celeste, para traer comida especial a sus pokémon y a dibujarlos de paso… -sonrió tristemente- a los pokémon –aclaró

Nadie interrumpía sus palabras, aunque él contaba una historia que, supuestamente, todos conocían. Era cierto eso. Veía a Ash cuando iba al laboratorio a entrenar a sus pokémon. Pero también solía charlar con ellos por teléfono, así que no se perdió del todo aquel contacto.

-Hasta hace poco, -continuó tras su pausa- fui dejando de prestar atención a los pokémon del gimnasio, en los dibujos ya no aparecían ellos, -se alborotó los cabellos oscuros con nerviosismo- no sabría cómo decir esto pero… pero…

-¡¿Pero qué? –preguntaron Max y Aura impacientes, con los nervios a flor de piel

Bajó la mirada avergonzado de lo que estaba pensando- en mis dibujos cada vez –conforme hablaba, su voz se iba apagando- aparecía Misty

Las miradas de los demás se cruzaron repentinamente, buscando entre sí una respuesta a aquella afirmación, algún sentido especial. Realmente, sabían de antemano lo que significaba, pero no querían creerlo.

Suspiró de nuevo- Casi sin darme cuenta, llegué a enamorarme de ella –los chicos permanecían en un inquietante silencio- quizá ese fuera otro motivo por el que no me importaba caminar tanto, sólo para verla a ella –llevó la mirada al exterior- Este sentimiento me está destrozando, siento como si le estuviera fallando a mis mejores amigos… está de sobra recordar lo que Ash siente por Misty, y es por eso que tengo la sensación de estar traicionándole a él…

Las manos de Tracey se cerraron en un puño sobre la mesa en un gesto de frustración, mientras sus amigos continuaban en silencio. Las voces de las personas que estaban en el lugar rompían con la quietud que se hacía cada vez más desesperante. Los chicos aún intentaban asimilar la situación.

Si era eso lo que estaba atormentando a Tracey, y era lo mismo que le había hecho cambiar de ese modo, el viaje que emprenderían dentro de poco se convertiría en una odisea para él. Era cierto que Ash guardaba un sentimiento especial hacia Misty, y viceversa, algo que por mucho que negasen, no podían esconder de los demás. Se trataba de un hecho demasiado evidente como para siquiera intentar ocultarlo. Pero Tracey sufriría si las cosas entre sus dos amigos salían como tanto tiempo llevaban esperando que sucediera.

Definitivamente, alguien saldría lastimado de una u otra forma.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada Tracey… -dijo Brock con cierta delicadeza, haciendo que el chico al que hablaba levantase la mirada y la dirigiera a él

-Tiene razón, -apoyó Drew- los sentimientos nacen así, por mucho que nos empeñemos en que no sea de ese modo

El chico volvió a perder la mirada a través del cristal- No le estás fallando a nadie, no se puede controlar los sentimientos –intervino Aura

-Tracey –llamó Max, el aludido puso su atención en él- eso no es de mal amigo, lo sé

-Max tiene razón, -aseguró Brock- eso no es ser mal amigo, es ser humano

Sonrió apenado- Gracias por vuestro apoyo, sabía que podía contar con vosotros. Sólo espero poder sacarme a Misty de donde la tengo

-No estoy muy seguro de cómo, -Drew se apoyó en la mesa- pero haremos lo posible por ayudarte, no lo dudes

-Me alegra oírlo, sólo queda rogar que ninguno de ellos sepa de esto, o estaré metido en un apuro… aunque después de lo que le he dicho a Ash…

Volvieron a él las miradas interrogantes- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Aura

-Cuando volvía de Celeste tras hacerle una visita a Misty, Ash me preguntaba por ella, y yo no sabía cómo contestarle

-¿Por qué no sabías contestarle? –inquirió Drew

-Simplemente le decía "está bien e igual que siempre", con el tiempo dejó de preguntarme por ella, y eso me hacía sentir bien y mal a la vez…

-No comprendo, -Brock arqueó una ceja- ¿qué es lo que insinúas con eso de bien y mal?

-Supongo que me sentía bien porque de ese modo Ash dejaba de preguntarme sobre ella, lo que me daba esperanzas de que terminara olvidándola y fuese yo quien tuviese esa oportunidad. Está claro que aunque no funcionara, me hacía sentir mal el hecho de mentirle

Aura puso una mano sobre la del observador apenada- Debió ser muy duro para ti

-Y que lo digas, por eso es que no me atrevía a decirle a Ash cómo está Misty realmente

-¿Acaso le ha pasado algo? –Max le miró con expresión preocupada

Tracey negó con ambas manos delante de su rostro- No, nada de eso, lo que ocurre es que Misty está…

Interrumpió sus palabras bruscamente, observando con los ojos muy abiertos a una silueta conocida que se acercaba a ellos. El alto chico de cabellos oscuros que acababa de entrar se quedó de pie frente a su mesa.

-¡Hola chicos! –saludó sonriente

Ninguno de los presentes respondió, pues miraban al recién llegado un poco sorprendidos, sobretodo porque no sabían reconocerle del todo. Brock y Tracey, en cambio, parecieron palidecer un poco.

-¿Os pasa algo? –Preguntó mirándoles desconcertado- Parece que hubieseis visto un fantasma

-¡Pika! –el pokémon se lanzó a los brazos de su entrenador con su sonrisa de siempre, dejando de lado la botella de kétchup de la que no se había separado

-¡Hey colega! –saludó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Volvió su mirada al más pequeño del grupo- ¿Max?

-¡Ash! –Exclamó- No te habíamos reconocido, ¿verdad Aura? –preguntó dándole un pequeño codazo para que reaccionara

-¡Ah sí! Es cierto, no te habíamos reconocido, -sonrió nerviosamente- ¿de verdad eres tú?

-_O son imaginaciones mías, o la gente está muy rara últimamente_ –pensó para sí- Pues claro que soy yo, ¿quién voy a ser sino?

-Es que has cambiado mucho -se excusó Max

-¿Qué puedo decir de ti? –Se sentó con ellos- Tanto tú como Aura estáis muy diferentes a como os recordaba –llevó la mirada al chico de ojos verdes que estaba a su lado, y tras inspeccionarlo un poco con la mirada, sonrió- Cuánto tiempo sin verte Drew

-Lo mismo digo –ambos estrecharon sus manos- me alegro de verte de nuevo, y personalmente, te doy las gracias por haberme tomado en cuenta para este viaje

-No tienes que dármelas, estaba deseando que te unieras a nosotros, supongo que podría aprender de ti y de tu forma de combatir

Intercambiaron varios comentarios, y su charla se mantenía en el mismo punto, que era el cambio que cada uno de ellos había adoptado en el tiempo que llevaban sin verse. Les entusiasmaba el hecho de saber que cada vez quedaba menos para volver a sus andadas entre viajes y pequeña aventuras que hacían más interesante el día a día.

Y habían cambiado. Los chicos eran ahora más altos y robustos en general, claro que unos más que otros. Max conservaba aún algunos rasgos un poco infantiles, pero le daban un aire muy parecido al de Aura cuando tenía la misma edad. Ella en cambio, había tenido el cambio natural de una chica, con una silueta más formada que le daba un aspecto de distinción cautivadora, y cierto coordinador lo había percibido nada más verla entrar en la cafetería.

Ash se quedó con la mirada perdida en el cristal de la ventana, con unas imágenes en su mente que le trasportaron varios años atrás, cuando surcaba las aguas del Archipiélago Naranja con dos de sus amigos. Recordaba el encuentro que tuvieron con un par de entrenadores, concretamente, el desenlace que tuvo esa historia poco antes de partir hacia una nueva isla.

-_¿Crees que habrán evolucionado por el combate o por el beso?_ –cuestionó Tracey mientras dibujaba a dos pokémon que acababan de pasar a una nueva fase evolutiva

-_¿De verdad la gente cambia cuando se besa?_ –Ash miraba extrañado a la pareja de pokémon

-_Tú y yo tendremos que averiguarlo algún día…_

Las palabras de Misty, tan inocentes y audaces a la vez, hicieron que el joven entrenador la mirara sin comprender. Puede que hasta el momento en que estaba haciendo memoria de ello, no hubiese advertido el verdadero significado que se ocultaba tras tan inofensivas palabras.

-…algún día… -se repitió para sí- no te imaginas lo que daría porque ese día llegara Myst…

Se quedó totalmente absorto en sus propios pensamientos y deseos, que olvidó por completo que no se encontraba solo como en las muchas ocasiones en las que entraba en tan peculiar trance. Aunque los demás chicos no notaron el particular estado del entrenador, ya que continuaban su plática sin interrupciones.

Pikachu en cambio, miraba a su alrededor desde la mesa en la que estaba sentado, dejando de lado la botella de kétchup de la que se había separado en contadas ocasiones. Se acercó a Ash con un gesto interrogante, y empezó a llamarle. Claramente, daba a entender que preguntaba por Misty.

-Pika… -llamaba a su entrenador, pero éste al estar aún ensimismado, no le prestó atención- Pika… -insistía, pero no conseguía ser oído

Al escuchar al pokémon cada vez más alterado, los chicos dirigieron sus miradas a Ash. Pero cuando quisieron darse cuenta, Pikachu había perdido la paciencia por completo, y le lanzó a su entrenador una descarga eléctrica que le hizo caer de la silla con un fuerte estruendo.

-¡Pikachu! ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso? –Preguntó alterado mientras se incorporaba

El roedor se encogió de hombros con una expresión de conformidad al haber conseguido llamar la atención del chico. Los demás intentaron ahogar unas risillas.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –Preguntó Brock- Pikachu te ha estado llamando y tú has pasado de él

Volvió a sentarse- ¿En serio? –Cuestionó incrédulo mirando a su pokémon que parecía resentido

-Pues claro, -rió Max- ¿por qué iba a lanzarte una descarga sin motivo?

-Lo siento Pikachu, no te había oído –se disculpó acariciando cariñosamente la cabeza del roedor, el cual recuperó la sonrisa de costumbre

-Pero, ¿se puede saber en qué estabas pensando? –cuestionó Tracey divertido

Continuaba jugueteando con el pokémon- Sólo estaba pensando en Mis… -se giró rápidamente a sus amigos quienes le miraban con expresión de sorpresa- en el viaje –aclaró conteniendo el aliento

-¡Ajá! –Exclamó Max señalando al chico con un dedo en actitud acusativa- ¡Estabas pensando en Misty!

-¡¿Yo? –se señaló a sí mismo sintiendo que el pulso se le aceleraba

-¿Y quién más? Te estoy señalando a ti –rió el más joven

-¿Por qué dices esas cosas? –frunció el ceño disgustado

-Porque has dicho que pensabas en "Mis…" y cambiaste las palabras –recordó Aura

-¡Eso no es cierto! –Negó rotundamente- Iba a decir que pensaba en "mis pokémon", eso es todo –se defendió poniendo la vista en otro punto, indignado

-A nosotros no nos engañas –rió Drew

-Dejadme en paz, si me creéis bien, y si no, también –sentenció finalmente

Los chicos continuaban riendo al ver a su compañero intentando esconder un rubor que se iba atenuando con cada comentario que hacían. Olvidaron por completo las charlas previas, y siguieron disfrutando del momento de alegría que estaban viviendo.

Pero Tracey se había quedado con la mirada baja justo después de que Ash contestara a su pregunta. No se hubiera imaginado tal contestación, y se sentía más culpable de tener un sentimiento así hacia una persona que era demasiado importante para su mejor amigo. No hacía comentario alguno, y permanecía en un absoluto silencio que en principio no era nada propio de él.

-Tracey, ¿te ocurre algo?

Cuando el chico levantó la mirada, se encontró con la preocupada expresión de Ash. Intentó sonreír.

-No es nada, estoy bien

-¿En serio?

Los demás chicos pausaron su plática, y dirigieron sus miradas a sus amigos. Ash se estaba preocupando por Tracey, y eso les hacía imaginarse lo mal que debía sentirse el observador con aquello con lo que tenía que cargar desde que empezó a nacer aquel sentimiento.

-No te preocupes, no es nada

-Vaya, -sonrió- me daba la impresión de que…

-¡Que no es nada! –Gritó exaltado

Ash dio un respingo- Está bien, te creo –puso una expresión de tranquilidad

Tracey se dio cuenta de que había perdido la compostura y se había puesto tenso, bajó de nuevo la mirada avergonzado- Lo siento Ash, no fue mi intención hablarte así… -apretó nerviosamente la tela de sus pantalones oscuros por debajo de la mesa- es sólo que estoy un poco nervioso y…

-Como llevaba tanto tiempo sin viajar –continuó Drew al ver que Tracey no sabía cómo excusarse- es normal que se sienta así, ¿no crees?

Ash recobró la sonrisa habitual de su rostro- Así que era eso, pues es normal, no tienes que preocuparte Tracey –levantó el pulgar en señal de determinación- ¡Ya verás lo bien que nos lo vamos a pasar!

-Tienes razón –respondió el chico más animado- No hay que preocuparse por nada

-Así es, confía en mí –sonrió- los mejores viajes son los que se hacen con los amigos. Imagínate si ahora estamos todos juntos

Asintieron efusivamente ante la idea. El máximo número de integrantes que había tenido el grupo en un viaje había sido de cuatro, y sólo una vez fueron cinco, cuando Misty les acompañó temporalmente cuando Ash se disponía a retar a los Ases del Frente.

-Ahora que lo mencionas –Brock apoyó ambos codos en la mesa llamando la atención del entrenador- ¿dónde está Misty?

El chico cambió la expresión de forma repentina, recordando que no había conseguido hablar con ella- Cuando fui al gimnasio, ella no estaba, sus hermanas me dijeron que se había marchado

-Pero supongo que saben cuándo volverá, podemos esperarla –planteó Max

-La verdad es que ni siquiera ellas saben cuándo va a volver

-¡¿Cómo? –Se sobresaltó Tracey con gesto preocupado

Ash le miró extrañado por su actitud. Brock enseguida buscó el modo de sacarle del apuro- Explícanos lo que ha pasado exactamente, porque está claro que no nos enteramos de nada

De ese modo, Ash empezó a relatar aquello que había hablado con las hermanas de Misty, algo que no conseguían comprender, ya que Misty no solía tener ese tipo de comportamiento. Cierto era que ella tenía un carácter independiente y decidido a diferencia de sus hermanas, pero no por ello hacía cosas de ese tipo sin decir nada. Ni tan siquiera cuando estaba enfadada tenía una conducta similar.

Empezaron a barajar un sinfín de posibilidades, sobre el lugar al que habría ido y el motivo que le había llevado a tomar esa decisión. Sin embargo, no podían conformarse con meras suposiciones, lo que querían era una respuesta fiable sobre el paradero de su amiga.

Aunque estaba claro que quienes más ansiosos estaban de escuchar esa respuesta, eran Ash y Tracey, quienes procuraban de alguna manera ocultar su angustia. Un escalofrío les recorría el cuerpo, haciendo que se les erizara la piel al recordar a la pelirroja.

¿Por qué tenían el extraño presentimiento de que nada bueno pasaría a partir de ese momento?

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Gracias por la lectura!_


	6. Chapter 6: Celos

_Capítulo nuevo!_

_Disfrutadlo ^^_

* * *

**Este amor**

_-Nadia Torres-_**  
**

**VI**

**Celos**

El medio día había quedado atrás, pero los chicos permanecían en el centro pokémon. Habían decidido ir a preparar lo necesario para el viaje, haciendo tiempo hasta que las hermanas de Misty llegaran con una respuesta sobre el paradero de la más pequeña.

No dejaban de sentirse preocupados, pues seguían sin poder dar crédito a que la chica hubiese desaparecido sin más. Al menos, tenían la esperanza de que se pusiese en contacto con las tres mayores para contar lo que había pasado.

Poco antes de salir de la cafetería, Brock se acercó a una de las camareras para preguntarle por la chica que les había atendido. Sentía curiosidad por ella, y estaba extrañado por la enigmática belleza que poseía, sobretodo, le preocupaba no haber adoptado la actitud que siempre tenía frente a una chica de sus mismas características.

Sin embargo, le informaron que la chica a la que se refería había terminado su trabajo allí, y había comenzado sus vacaciones. No regresaría hasta dentro de un mes.

Una extraña sensación de desánimo se hizo un lugar en su interior, y se desilusionó al pensar que no podría averiguar a qué se debía su tan repentino cambio. ¿Realmente tantos rechazos habían acabado con el amor que podía entregar?

-¿Cristal? –repitió el nombre que le había dado una de las encargadas

-Sí, así se llama la chica a la que te refieres, pero lamento que se haya ido. Lo cierto es que estaba impaciente por empezar sus vacaciones

-¿Sabe a dónde fue? –preguntó con un ligero tono de esperanza

-Lamento decirte que no tengo ni la menor idea, y para ser sincera, de saberlo, no me corresponde a mí facilitar esos datos

-Entiendo –sonrió con pesar- Gracias de todos modos

Se despidió con un leve gesto de la mano, y salió al centro para reunirse con sus compañeros. Recordó a aquella chica una vez más, seguro de que en la vida podría llegar a olvidarla.

Sus compañeros continuaban con sus tareas, comprobando que no les faltaba nada necesario para ponerse en marcha en cuanto tuviesen noticias de la líder del gimnasio Celeste.

Ash había decidido quedarse en la recepción, y su preocupación era demasiado evidente a ojos de quien lo mirase. Se levantaba y se sentaba continuamente, poniéndose a dar vueltas por los pasillos con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando repetidamente hacia la entrada. La impaciencia estaba haciendo presa de él, y empezaba a darse por vencido al intentar siquiera ocultarlo. Aunque se sentía aliviado de que sus amigos estuviesen en una de las salas del centro hablando con Joy.

Pikachu era su única compañía en ese momento, pero de ver cómo su entrenador iba y venía sin un rumbo fijo, decidió recostarse en el sofá para tomar una siesta.

-_¿Dónde estás Misty?_ –Preguntaba Ash a su propia mente, como si la chica estuviese en ella- _¿por qué te has ido?_

Deseaba poder contestar a su propias cuestiones, pero estaba claro que eso no le serviría de mucho, lo que quería era que le diesen respuestas claras para acallar las incógnitas de su alma.

-¡Allí está el novio de Misty! –exclamó la voz de Violeta por la entrada

-Es verdad –secundó Daisy

-¡Ash! –Chilló Lily- ¡Cuñadito!

El chico dio un largo suspiro de resignación, pensando en que sería inútil intentar razonar con las chicas que acababan de llegar. Cierto era que nada le hubiese gustado más que ser llamado de ese modo por las hermanas Celeste, pero aún no. Lo mejor sería esperar a poder aclarar lo que sentía por su amiga, y luego saber si era correspondido.

Sintió un ligero rubor posarse en su mejilla, y miró a las chicas con gesto cansado cuando se detuvieron frente a él.

-Os he dicho antes que no soy el novio de Misty –aclaró procurando mantener el control de sí mismo

-Sí sí, lo que tú digas –le respondió Violeta agitando una mano mientras sus hermanas aguantaban unas risillas al ver el tenue color rojizo en las mejillas del chico

-¿Dónde están los demás? –preguntó Lily mirando a su alrededor

-Están con la enfermera Joy, vamos con ellos

Las chicas asintieron, y se adelantaron al pequeño salón que les señaló Ash. El entrenador se dirigió hasta el sofá en el que Pikachu se había dormido, tomándolo en brazos y llevándolo con él. No quería despertarle del buen sueño que seguramente estaría teniendo.

Estaba ansioso de escuchar lo que Daisy y las demás tendrían que decirles, pues Misty ya se habría puesto en contacto con ellas. Aunque lo cierto es que aquel extraño presentimiento volvió a hacerse presente dentro de él, pensando que las cosas no irían tan bien como creyó en un principio, cuando apenas estaba planeando ese viaje.

Una vez llegó al salón en el que estaban los demás, se sentó a la mesa, donde ya se habían acomodado. Ellos habían empezado una pequeña charla con las chicas, en la que comentaban los muchos cambios que habían hecho. Aunque para ser sinceros, las hermanas Celeste no habían cambiado en absoluto. Quizá ahora parecían más adultas, pero respecto a sus rasgos, a su forma de vestir y de ser, seguían siendo las mismas chicas vanidosas, presumidas y alocadas de siempre.

Los chicos se cuestionaban en muchas ocasiones si de verdad compartían parentesco con la pelirroja, puesto que había entre ellas tres y la más pequeña un abismo bastante profundo. Quizá Misty fuese todo lo opuesto que se podría ser de las otras chicas juntas, y por el mismo motivo, había adquirido una personalidad propia que la hacía única. ¿Quién diría que realmente eran las cuatro "Hermanas Sensacionales"?

-Y bien, -empezó Ash cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa- ¿sabéis ya algo de Misty?

-Sí, -afirmó Violeta- nos ha llamado hace un rato, por eso mismo hemos venido ahora

-¿Pero qué os ha dicho? –Brock las miraba interrogante

-Que está bien, aunque no sabe cuándo volverá exactamente

Los dedos de Ash empezaron a tamborilear nerviosamente sobre la mesa- ¿Cómo que no sabe cuándo volverá?

-Pues, -continuó Daisy- dijo que cuando terminara un asunto pendiente volvería, y que eso podría tomarle como mucho una semana

-¿Y se puede saber qué asunto es ese? –cuestionó Tracey dejando escapar una pequeña nota de nerviosismo en sus palabras

-No nos quiso dar detalles de ese punto –Violeta entrecerró los ojos pareciendo indiferente, pues estaba claro que fuese lo que fuese, tanto ella como sus hermanas confiaban plenamente en Misty

-¿Os dijo al menos a dónde ha ido y con quién? –la pregunta de Ash tenía un cierto tono de disgusto

-Sí, eso sí lo ha dicho –asintió Lily

Se hizo el silencio durante varios segundos que parecieron más largos de lo que en realidad eran. Los chicos se miraron unos a otros, y Ash bajó la mirada clavándola en sus propias manos. Sus dedos seguían tamborileando nerviosamente sobre la mesa, siendo ese el único sonido que se escuchaba donde se encontraban.

Aura advirtió la pequeña sonrisa cansada que tenía el chico, y volvió su atención a las hermanas- ¿Podríais decírnoslo?

-Sí, -Lily sonrió inocentemente- está en la Is…

-¡Mira Lily! –Interrumpió Violeta bruscamente- ¡Es Fiorello Cappuccino! –señaló por una de las ventanas a la calle

-¡¿De verdad? –Se puso de pie- ¿Dónde? –preguntó mirando en todas las direcciones que podía a través del cristal

-Lily… -la voz de Ash sonó como un murmullo que todos escucharon- Fiorello no está en ninguna parte –decía sin levantar siquiera la mirada- ¿quieres terminar de decirnos dónde está Misty?

La chica volvió a sentarse, con una mirada desilusionada al comprobar que el actor que le mencionó su hermana no se encontraba allí. El tamborileo continuaba su ritmo. Daisy y Violeta soltaron un largo suspiro de resignación, y apoyaron los codos sobre la mesa, ya pareciendo dispuestas a hablar con claridad.

-Lo mejor será que te lo digamos, de todos modos, tarde o temprano te ibas a enterar –aclaró Violeta

-¿El qué? –preguntó Tracey con ansiedad

-Antes que nada, Ash –Violeta miró al chico suplicante- no te alteres con lo que te vamos a decir

El tamborileo cesó, y las manos de Ash se cerraron en un puño sobre la mesa- ¿Y por qué voy a alterarme?

-Porque ya estás nervioso, y después de esto te vas a alterar

-¡No me voy a alterar! –exclamó poniéndose de pie y perdiendo por completo los nervios que intentaba contener

Los chicos lo miraron apenados, y las tres hermanas entrecerraron los ojos, sin sorprenderse del gesto del chico.

-¿Ves? –Señaló Violeta- Estás alterado, y ni siquiera te he contado nada

Ash miró a sus amigos con cierta vergüenza, y volvió a sentarse procurando respirar con normalidad- Bien, ya estoy tranquilo…

Daisy carraspeó un poco, indicando que empezaría a contar lo que sabía, y así no ser interrumpida.

-Misty nos dijo que ayer estaba combatiendo con un amigo que conoció cuando estaba de viaje con vosotros por las Islas Naranja. Al finalizar el combate, vino su hermana Mahri, y le invitaron a pasar el día fuera. Misty entonces les enseñó la ciudad, y luego, le pidieron que viajara con ellos –hizo una pausa- Parece ser que el chico necesitaba su ayuda o algo así…

Los presentes observaban a Daisy expectantes de la historia que les relataba. Ash y Tracey empezaron a hacer memoria de las personas que habían conocido durante su recorrido por las islas, pero ninguno de los chicos en los que pensaban parecía encajar. Aunque era cierto que el nombre de Mahri les resultaba bastante familiar.

-¿Pero a dónde fue? –cuestionó Ash cansándose de tantos rodeos

-Pues, nos dijo que esta mañana temprano habían acordado encontrarse en el muelle, y se irían en un ferry a la isla donde viven ese chico y su hermana… -Lily se puso un dedo bajo la barbilla con gesto pensativo- aunque no me acuerdo de cómo se llamaban…

-Como sea, -continuó Daisy- dijo que ahora está con ellos en Isla Trovita

-¡Rudy! –exclamaron Ash y Tracey a la vez cerrando con fuerza los puños sobre el tablero

Ash miró al otro chico un poco extrañado de esa actitud que no recordaba en él. Pero al notarse exaltado a sí mismo, miró a otro punto procurando tranquilizar los nervios que en cuestión de segundos volvieron a escaparse de su control. Tracey hizo lo mismo, agachando un poco la cabeza mientras hacía lo posible porque su respiración se normalizara.

Aunque ese nombre seguía retumbando en los oídos de ambos. ¿Qué hacía Misty con Rudy?

-¿Rudy? –repitió Aura en un intento de que Ash no notara la preocupación de Tracey

-¿Quién es Rudy? –preguntó Brock con interés al no haber escuchado antes ese nombre, sobre todo al ver el extraño efecto que tenía sobre sus dos amigos

-Se trata del líder del gimnasio de Isla Trovita –respondió Ash recordando al nombrado- Le conocimos cuando Misty salvó a su hermana Mahri de ser arrastrada por los remolinos del océano

-Parece ser que a él le gustó Misty –continuó Tracey con la explicación- incluso le pidió que se quedara en la isla… -sonrió con cierto pesar- pero Misty decidió continuar viajando con Ash

El entrenador volvió la mirada atónito a su amigo, y un pequeño rubor empezó a hacerse lugar en sus mejillas- No digas eso, ella decidió seguir con nosotros –aclaró poniendo énfasis en su última palabra

-Sea como sea -intervino Drew- ¿Se supone que Misty se fue con ese tal Rudy?

-Me temo que es así –afirmó Violeta

Guardaron silencio pensando en ello. Se cuestionaban ahora sobre el motivo por el cual Misty había decidido irse con aquel chico sin siquiera dar explicaciones. Los dedos de Ash retomaron su tarea, y empezaron a tamborilear sobre la mesa mientras el chico continuaba con la mirada clavada en ellos.

-Es extraño… -Aura rompió el silencio- ¿por qué habrá decidido irse ahora? Por lo que habéis dicho, antes no quiso quedarse con él

-Es cierto –Max reparó en ese detalle- Supongo que el motivo será que ese chico necesita su ayuda

-Quizá debí preguntarle de qué se trataba ese asunto –dijo Daisy poniéndose una mano en la cabeza

El tamborileo se apagó, y se escuchó un pequeño golpe de puño sobre la mesa.

-Seguramente le ha estado extrañando todo este tiempo…

Los chicos dirigieron sus miradas pasmados a quien había pronunciado esas palabras. La voz de Ash había sonado como un murmullo resentido. El chico mantenía la mirada clavada en su mano cerrada.

-¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó Brock incrédulo

-Eso, -levantó un poco la voz- estoy seguro de que ha estado extrañando a ese engreído todo este tiempo, -echó una ojeada al exterior- por eso apenas se lo encontró se fue con él

-¡Estás diciendo tonterías! –se quejó Aura, convencida de que el chico estaba equivocado

-No entiendo cómo puedes pensar eso de ella –Drew arqueó una ceja disgustado

-Estoy convencido de que se habrán estado viendo todo este tiempo desde que volvimos del archipiélago –continuaba ignorando los comentarios de sus amigos

-Eso no es cierto –contradijo Violeta- Nosotras no hemos visto en ningún momento entrar a ningún amigo de Misty que no fuerais vosotros, ni siquiera los entrenadores vienen más de dos veces si no es para pedir una revancha

-Así que no puedes decir esas cosas –dijo Lily con cierta rabia

Ash resopló pesadamente- Será porque ha estado entrando por la ventana de su habitación

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir? –Brock tenía la sensación de no reconocer al chico que tenía delante

-Deja de decir estupideces… -Tracey no había dirigido la mirada a Ash en ningún momento, y mantenía un puño apretado por debajo de la mesa para no estallar. Estaba igual de enfadado que Ash, pero jamás sería capaz de decir ese tipo de cosas sobre Misty

-Es la verdad, -asintió con la cabeza- no ha hecho otra cosa más que extrañar a ese consentido, y por eso se fue apenas encontró una oportunidad –volvió la mirada a donde estaban sus amigos. Su expresión era sombría y gélida- No es más que una cualquiera…

El sonido de un golpe seco que retumbó en la estancia, fue seguido de una fría ráfaga de viento. Se hizo un profundo silencio que nadie se atrevía a romper. Lily estaba de pie justo frente a Ash con una mano en alto.

La mejilla enrojecida del chico dejaba en evidencia la bofetada que había recibido por parte de aquella chica.

-¡No te atrevas a hablar así de mi hermana pequeña! –chilló intentando apaciguar la rabia que había acumulado

Ash se quedó con la cabeza ladeada, e intentó dirigir la mirada a las chicas, pero no se sentía capaz. Había sido cegado por la ira y los celos, algo que no supo cómo controlar. Sintió de pronto una gran culpa. El golpe le había ayudado a volver a la realidad, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta del significado de tan ofensivas palabras dirigidas a la que era su amiga más querida. ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de decir aquello?

-Lo…

-¡Cállate! –Ordenó Violeta desde su sitio mirándole furiosa- Tú conoces a Misty mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que nosotras mismas, y no entiendo cómo has podido decir esas cosas de ella

-Lo sien…

-No sigas –pidió Daisy con los ojos llorosos- Pero te advierto Ash Ketchum que si vuelves a mencionar algo malo sobre nuestra hermana, te vas a arrepentir

Las voces se pausaron, dejándose oír simplemente los pequeños sollozos de la mayor de las hermanas y las palabras confortadoras de las otras dos.

Frente a él, Brock le miraba apenado- Ash, por favor, dinos algo… -pidió al ver a su amigo incapaz de reaccionar

Se estaba reprochando a sí mismo el hecho de haber dejado fluir unas palabras con las que ni tan siquiera estaba de acuerdo. Jamás podría pensar algo así de ella. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de creer semejantes barbaridades de una de las personas que más le importaban en el mundo? Sin lugar a dudas, los celos le habían hecho una mala jugada.

-_Si Lily no te hubiese dado la bofetada… _-decía Tracey para sus adentros- _yo mismo me hubiese encargado de partirte la boca…_

El chico mantenía el ceño fruncido, e intentaba ocultar su rostro de los demás reteniendo la mirada en el vacío. No conseguía comprender por qué Ash había sido capaz de pensar siquiera en algo semejante. Se sentía enfadado y dolido a la vez por haber escuchado esas palabras. Pero una parte de sí le pedía comprensión. La verdad era que Ash había sido cegado por unos celos que en ninguna ocasión anterior habían llegado a esos extremos.

Lo mejor sería perdonarle en ese momento. Pero tenía claro que si un acontecimiento similar se volvía a suceder, no pasaría por alto ni una sola palabra ofensiva dirigida a la chica a la que tanto quería.

-Lo siento chicas

Giraron sus miradas a Ash que se había puesto en pie. Mantenía la mirada puesta en el piso, mientras avanzaba un par de pasos alejándose de la mesa.

-Necesito estar solo un momento, disculpadme

Dicho lo último, se dirigió a la puerta que le llevaba fuera de la sala en la que se encontraban. Los que se quedaron dentro, simplemente miraban con cierto pesar cómo el chico se perdía tras la puerta de madera.

Pikachu intentó bajar de la mesa para ir tras Ash, pero Max lo detuvo reteniéndolo entre los brazos.

-Es mejor que esté solo… -le dijo en voz baja ante lo que el pokémon asintió

.

Los pasos de Ash le llevaron por el mismo camino que había recorrido aquel mediodía. Se encontró de pie frente a las puertas del gimnasio Celeste. Tomó una larga bocanada de aire, y se adentró en el lugar. Como supuso, aún a pesar de que no hubiese nadie allí, la puerta permanecía abierta con un pequeño cartel que avisaba de la ausencia de la líder.

Los pasillos amplios y bien iluminados, en cuyas paredes se situaban los cristales que daban vista al acuario, traían a la mente de Ash los muchos recuerdos que tenía respecto a ese lugar. La primera vez que lo visitó cuando apenas tenía diez años, descubriendo que una de las líderes era la chica que le sacó del lago al inicio de su viaje.

Un lugar sereno cuando estaba vacío. La única compañía que tenía en ese momento eran los pokémon que desde el otro lado del cristal, le miraban con curiosidad, seguros de haberle visto en anteriores ocasiones.

Él, sin ánimos de nada, pasaba sin prestarles atención. Se fue adentrando por los pasillos que había recorrido ya en otras oportunidades, y entró directamente en la piscina, donde tenían lugar los combates de gimnasio.

Se quedó un momento observando cada rincón del lugar, suspirando de vez en cuando al recordar los sucesos que ocurrieron allí tiempo atrás.

La primera imagen que se le vino a la mente fue de aquel primer combate entre ellos dos. Un enfrentamiento oficial para que Ash pudiese conseguir su segunda medalla, pero del mismo modo, una forma de llegar a cubrir en parte la deuda que él tenía con ella. Se dio cuenta de que fue a raíz de aquella primera batalla cuando empezó a descubrir que esa chica no era igual a las demás. Aunque desde el principio le quedó claro que el parentesco con sus hermanas era inimaginable. Pero ese coraje, esa decisión y destreza le hicieron comprender lo realmente especial que era la pelirroja. Entonces empezó a tomarle cariño.

Tras aquella imagen, apareció la representación de "La sirena mágica", que tuvo lugar en esa misma piscina. Sí, debía admitirlo, Misty se veía increíble vestida como un ser fantástico. Su belleza natural no dejó lugar a dudas tras la presentación de la obra.

¿Cuándo volvió a ver que se vestía diferente pretendiendo hacerse distinguir entre otras? ¿Pretendiendo destacar? Claro, fue en el festival de las princesas. Una vez más, la chica dejó en evidencia ante muchos espectadores que poseía una belleza innata que se complementaba con su destreza. Tenía más que merecido el ser la ganadora del concurso.

Fue entonces cuando el cariño que le había tenido tras el primer combate, empezó a encaminarse por un rumbo diferente. El cariño empezó a llamarse gusto. Y de ese gusto surgieron ciertos recelos.

Sonrió con cierto pesar pensando en ello. Subió por las escaleras, y se acomodó en la tabla que se alzaba sobre la piscina. Dejó colgar sus pies sobre el agua, viendo su reflejo en ella.

Era evidente que para él, haber tenido a esa chica a su lado durante su viaje, había sido una de las mejores recompensas que podría recibir. Por supuesto, no iba a admitirlo abiertamente. Aún a pesar de las muchas riñas infantiles que tenían, conservaban ese peculiar vínculo que no pretendía pasar de una amistad.

Se preguntó cómo había sido capaz de pasar tanto tiempo alejado de ella. ¿Cuánto había pasado exactamente desde la última vez que se vieron? No quería recordarlo con exactitud, pero estaba seguro de que había sido mucho. Demasiado.

Volvió a hacer eco entre sus pensamientos la misma incógnita que mantenía a todos intrigados. ¿Por qué se había marchado?

En una fracción de segundo, se le pasó por la cabeza la ligera posibilidad de que ella hubiese llegado a enamorarse de aquel chico. Pero la desechó tan pronto como llegó al saber que debía confiar en ella.

Sin embargo, no por el hecho de que él no quisiese que fuera así, las cosas serían de ese modo. Quizá existía la mínima posibilidad de que fuese así.

Permaneció allí inmóvil, perdiendo sus ojos castaños entre el agua que estaba bajo él. Deseando con todas sus fuerzas que apareciese su encantadora amiga vestida como una sirena, e invitándole a jugar con él. Sonrió ante su propia idea, intentando reprimir una risa irónica.

-Como si eso fuera a pasar… -murmuró

.

La situación no había variado demasiado desde que Ash se marchó. Los chicos en el centro, se habían quedado en la mesa, pero no se escuchaba voz alguna. Cada uno de ellos se había ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, cuestiones y tormentos.

La chica de brillantes ojos verdes y cabellera castaña estaba en la mente de Brock, una imagen tan nítida como la primera vez que la vio. Había conseguido que no se la sacara de la cabeza en ningún momento, sobre todo, por el extraño efecto que había tenido en él. ¿Cómo se llamaba lo que estaba sintiendo?

Las tres hermanas simplemente se sentían intrigadas sobre el motivo por el que Misty se marchó. Aunque no estaban tan preocupadas, pues fuese lo que fuese, estaban convencidas de que podrían confiar en la más pequeña. Era lo bastante responsable como para saber lo que hacía, ¿por qué iba a ser diferente en esta ocasión? No obstante, sentían lástima de Ash, quien había sido el más afectado por ello.

Daisy era la única de ellas que pensaba más en lo que podría sentir Tracey en esos momentos, al fin y al cabo, conocía de los sentimientos del chico a su hermana. Prefería mantener la distancia, y guardarse ese pequeño detalle para ella, no tenía por qué decírselo a sus otras hermanas.

Unas miradas intentaban pasar desapercibidas. Los verdosos ojos de Drew se posaban con discreción sobre la chica castaña que tenía frente a él. Los claros sentimientos que tenía con respecto a ella le reclamaban salir a flote y ser declarados de forma clara. Pero era algo que le costaba confesar, quizá por el temor a un posible rechazo, pues después de haber pasado tanto tiempo sin verse cara a cara, ella no pudo haber visto variados sus sentimientos hacia él. Puede que nunca le hubiese dejado de ver sólo como a un amigo.

Ella en cambio, parecía tener la mirada perdida a través de cristal, pero lo cierto era que en él estaba viendo el reflejo de aquel coordinador que vivía entre sus pensamientos día y noche. Los latidos de su corazón variaban cada vez que le tenía cerca, pero al hablar con él, ese palpitar se volvía trepidante, y le daba la sensación de que su corazón se le saldría del pecho de un momento a otro. No tenía duda alguna de lo que ese chico representaba para ella. Estaba convencida de que era mucho más que un amigo.

La mente de Tracey le estaba torturando. Aquel amor que empezó a crecer dentro de él sin control alguno le atormentaba cada vez que deseaba estar con Misty. Se sentía culpable, pensando que con ese excesivo cariño no hacía más que traicionar a su mejor amigo. ¿Existe el modo de evitar amar a la persona equivocada? Exista o no, Tracey no lo sabía, pues de lo único que estaba seguro era de que ese sentimiento era bello a la par de doloroso.

Y la misma cuestión hacía mella en sus pensamientos, cuestionándose sobre el motivo que impulsó a Misty a irse de ese modo, cuando debía admitir, por muy duro que resultara reconocerlo, que el amor verdadero de la chica era Ash.

.

Pasaron las horas, y Ash no daba señal alguna. La noche empezó a caer, y los chicos decidieron entonces pedirle a Joy sus respectivas habitaciones. Era obvio que no iban a emprender el viaje a esas horas.

Las hermanas de Misty se habían marchado, suponiendo que el chico estaría en el gimnasio, pero cuando llegaron al lugar, éste estaba vacío. Ash se había marchado antes de que volvieran.

Se estaban preocupando por él, al parecer, el paradero de Misty le había afectado más de lo que creían al principio. Sabían de sobra que ella estaría bien, pues sabía cuidarse sola perfectamente, no era de las personas que dependiesen de otras. Ella era bastante fuerte. Pero no por ello dejaban de sentirse intrigados sobre la razón de su estancia allí.

Al cabo de unas horas, cuando se disponían a ocupar sus habitaciones, vieron llegar a Ash. El chico entró con la mirada baja, e hizo lo posible por no hablar con sus amigos. Apenas hizo pequeños asentimientos de cabeza cuando le hacían alguna pregunta. Se despidió de ellos con un vago gesto de la mano, y se encerró en su habitación cerrando la puerta con llave.

Pikachu se quedó fuera. Pudieron comprenderle, quizá una noche de descanso le ayudara a recobrar los ánimos de siempre. Brock llamó al pokémon y se lo llevó a la habitación que le tocaba compartir con Tracey, Drew y Max.

Y cayó la noche. Una en la que a Ash le costaría un mundo conciliar el sueño. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos y conseguía dormirse, llegaba a su mente la imagen de Misty tal y como la recordaba la última vez que la había visto. Pero aquella ilusión se convertía en una pesadilla cuando aparecía Rudy y se la llevaba de su lado.

En esos momentos, no era capaz de evitarlo, y se despertaba sobresaltado, abriendo los ojos de golpe y mirando a su alrededor desorientado. ¿Tanto le había afectado aquello?

Se sentó en la cama poniéndose las manos en la cabeza, alborotando con desesperación sus cabellos, respirando agitadamente.

Sacó de su mochila una de las pokéball que había llevado consigo, llamando a uno de sus compañeros.

-¡Saur! –Saludó sonriente el pokémon planta

-Bulbasaur por favor, usa somnífero conmigo –pidió no encontrando otra solución. El pokémon le miró intrigado y a la vez desconcertado ante la petición- Por favor, es la única manera que tengo de poder dormir esta noche

Notando que su entrenador parecía angustiado, accedió, esparciendo unos polvos adormecedores cerca del chico. Las esporas comenzaron a hacer efecto, y Ash empezó a bostezar, acomodándose en la cama, hasta que finalmente pudo quedarse dormido. El pokémon se acomodó a su lado donde también cayó en un sueño bastante más agradable que el de su entrenador.

Ni siquiera las pesadillas podrían despertarle a causa del somnífero. Tan solo esperaba que aún a pesar de ello, aquellas imágenes no le siguieran atormentando del modo que llevaban haciendo.

Sólo le quedaba esperar a que la mañana llegara para saber lo que pasaría con el resto de su interrumpido viaje.

La pregunta aún resonaba en sus sueños.

-_¿Por qué te has ido Misty…?_

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Gracias por la lectura ^^  
_


	7. Chapter 7: Recuerdo

_Nuevo capítulo!_

_Disfrutadlo n.n_

* * *

**Este amor**

_-Nadia Torres-**  
**_

**VII**

**Recuerdo**

La mañana hizo su entrada, dando inicio a un nuevo día. Un resplandeciente sol había salido a dar los buenos días a los chicos. Pero por muy animado que fuese el comienzo de la jornada, resultaba bastante complicado hacer que Ash recobrara su energía de costumbre.

El chico se había levantado más temprano de lo habitual aquella mañana. Aunque los últimos días lo había estado haciendo, pero no siempre por propia voluntad. Empezó a revisar las cosas de su mochila poco después de regresar a Bulbasaur a su pokéball. Tras refrescarse un poco, salió hasta la recepción del centro, donde ya estaban un par de sus compañeros.

El sueño le había ayudado, aparentemente, a sentirse más tranquilo y sereno, aunque no por ello estaba menos desanimado. No dejaba de pensar en ningún momento en lo acontecido el día anterior. Se estaba desesperando al no saber exactamente el motivo por el cual Misty había decidido irse con Rudy. Lo que intentaba era pensar en algo positivo, después de todo, parecía ser que aquel chico necesitaba su ayuda. ¿Qué mal podría haber en ello?

Pero era esa incertidumbre la que le hacía sentir inseguro y a la vez temeroso. No le quedaba más remedio que esperar a que la pelirroja volviese o se pusiese de nuevo en contacto con sus hermanas para dar más detalles de su tan repentino viaje.

Los chicos al verle entrar, sonrieron sabiendo que aún a pesar de la buena cara que intentaba poner, su mirada delataba lo que en realidad sentía. Así que lo mejor sería no hacer comentario alguno que hiciese referencia a Misty.

-¡Buenos días! –saludó poniendo su sonrisa habitual

-¡Pika! –soltó un pequeño grito de felicidad al ver a su entrenador, y al igual que hacía cada día, se subió a su hombro

-Hola Pikachu –respondió al afectuoso gesto de su pequeño amigo

-Me alegra que te hayas levantado temprano –Drew le indicó que les acompañara en el sofá donde estaban

Accedió a la invitación, y se sentó con ellos, saludando también a Brock que estaba con el coordinador. Empezaron con una pequeña plática que les hacía reír de vez en cuando. Al llegar Max, se unió a ellos, y miraba a Ash con cierta intriga.

-¿Cuándo vamos a empezar el viaje? –preguntó observando con detenimiento al chico

Se quedó durante unos segundos en silencio, bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros. Sonrió- ¿Qué os parece dentro de una hora?

-¡Genial! –exclamó el más pequeño

-Brock, ¿podrías indicarles la ruta que habíamos acordado?

-Por supuesto –se dirigió a la puerta que conducía a las habitaciones- Voy a buscar el mapa

Allí, se encontró con Aura, quien salía de su habitación aún bostezando.

-Buenos días –saludó él con gesto divertido

-Buenos días… -devolvió el saludo todavía soñolienta

-Será mejor que animes esa cara, -le sonrió haciéndole un pequeño guiño- Drew ya está fuera

Antes de que la chica le reprochara el tono que había empleado en ese comentario, Brock entró rápidamente en su habitación. Aura entonces se quedó un momento sola, respirando profundamente mientras se acomodaba un poco el pelo con el broche que usaba. Practicó su mejor sonrisa antes de salir.

Y allí le vio, de frente a ella. En el momento en que cruzaron las miradas, el chico adoptó aquella tan cálida expresión de buen humor, dibujando con sus labios la sonrisa que hechizaba a la chica. Antes de sentirse turbada por el efecto que tenía en ella el brillo de sus ojos esmeralda, intentó poner su atención en otro lugar, y se dirigió a donde se encontraban, saludando con toda la normalidad que le fue posible.

Brock volvió con el mapa, y lo extendió sobre la mesa, a la vez que Ash hacía algunas indicaciones con respecto a la ruta que habían acordado hacía dos días. Los chicos le observaban con atención, y Max iba apuntando algunos datos en su radar para evitar posibles "extravíos".

-Podríamos hacer una parada en Ciudad Fucsia para… -levantó la mirada empezando a observar a su alrededor. Los chicos imitaron su gesto- ¿Dónde está Tracey?

Se percataron de que no se encontraba en ningún lugar cercano, y empezaron a hacer memoria de si lo habían visto aquella mañana.

-Lo cierto es que desde que estamos aquí, no le hemos visto pasar –aclaró Drew

-Pero cuando me he levantado, –recordó Brock- aún estaba en la cama

-Yo he sido el último en salir, y no estaba en la habitación –continuó Max

-Pues no podemos partir sin él –Aura se cruzó de brazos recostándose ligeramente en el sofá

-Eso está claro. Vamos a buscarle –Ash se puso de pie- Iré con Pikachu

-Aura, tú irás con… -Brock sintió un pequeño golpecillo por debajo de la mesa, y asintió discretamente- irás con Drew

-¡¿Qué? –Se incorporó en el asiento- ¿Con Drew?

-Es lo que he dicho –sonrió de forma maliciosa- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

-Ninguno –negó un poco nerviosa- Pero creí que me tocaría con Max

Brock miró al más joven, que observaba divertido el pequeño drama de su hermana- Él irá conmigo, ¿estás de acuerdo Max?

Asintió poniéndose de pie junto a Ash- Claro Brock, vayamos juntos

-En vista de que tenemos los equipos formados, podemos ir a buscar a Tracey

Tres de los chicos, acompañados de Pikachu, salieron decidiendo los lugares por los que empezarían a buscar a su compañero. Dos de ellos se quedaron solos. Aura no se atrevía a mirar a Drew, pues era la primera vez que se quedaban solos en mucho tiempo, y al saber que sus sentimientos hacia él se habían intensificado, no sabía cómo actuar. El simple hecho de saber que lo tenía cerca ya hacía acelerar su pulso.

-Vamos por Tracey –sugirió Drew ya poniéndose de pie

Ella asintió vagamente incorporándose del todo. El chico, al notar la incomodidad de ella, empezó a platicarle de temas que sabía que le animarían. Fue en esos momentos, en los que se sentía satisfecho de verla sonreír con confianza, en los que más asimilaba sus propios sentimientos. Quizá estaba aprendiendo a quererla más de lo que había creído en un principio.

.

En las afueras de Ciudad Celeste, por el camino que conducía al Bosque Verde, se respiraba un ambiente de tranquilidad que hacía más gustosas las mismas ganas de respirar. El trinar de las aves pokémon rompía de vez en cuando el murmullo casi imperceptible del viento soplar por entre las hojas de los árboles. El agua parecía haberse detenido en el tiempo, pues era tan cristalina, y estaba tan en calma, que daba la sensación de ser un enorme espejo que había quedado abandonado entre hierba y rocas.

-Es un lago precioso…

Las palabras fueron arrastradas por la cálida brisa que alborotó los cabellos oscuros del chico. Tracey se había quedado de pie contemplando tan bello paisaje desde una de las rocas que estaba a orillas del lago. Aquella nitidez y pureza del agua le recordaban a uno de los rasgos fundamentales en la mirada de su amiga.

-¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí? –Preguntó al aire en un murmullo desesperado- Si ella a quien ama es a mi mejor amigo…

Pensó en aquello. Lo cruel y dolorosos que pueden llegar a ser los sentimientos cuando uno no puede controlarlos. Si hubiese sabido evitarlos en un principio, no se estaría atormentando en esos momentos. Pero de haber sido así, jamás hubiese llegado a descubrir lo hermoso que es guardar algo semejante para alguien, aunque tuviera que verse obligado a ocultarlo, pero siempre velando por esa persona desde los rincones. Porque se trata del ser más importante de su vida.

Sin embargo, sabía que por mucho que le doliese admitir que la chica amaba a su mejor amigo, verla feliz le haría sentir mejor. Puede que después de todo, ese sentimiento pudiera aceptar que Misty estuviese con Ash. La felicidad de ella era la suya propia. ¿O no se supone que de eso trata el amor?

Soltó un largo suspiro, frunciendo el ceño algo disgustado- ¿Por qué te fuiste a Trovita?

-¡Pi pika!

Tracey se volvió a sus espaldas, y vio subido en una roca a Pikachu, quien le señalaba con una de sus cortas patas mientras miraba en dirección a su entrenador. Ash se abría paso entre los arbustos que rodeaban el lago.

-¡Buen trabajo Pikachu! –Sonrió al verle, pero de pronto aquella expresión se perdió entre las aguas de aquella fuente que parecía haberse detenido en el tiempo- Este lago… -balbuceó

-¡Hey Ash! –exclamó Tracey saludándole con una mano

-¿Dónde te habías metido? –Preguntó volviendo su atención al chico- Hemos salido a buscarte

-Lo siento, pero antes de marcharnos quise venir a visitar este lugar

-Este lago… -volvió a murmurar el chico de forma inaudible

-Es realmente hermoso –alababa el lugar quedándose de pie junto a su amigo- Misty me había hablado de este sitio en varias ocasiones

-¿En serio? –preguntó Ash con curiosidad casi susurrando

-Sí –sonrió- Me decía que este lugar era muy especial para ella –se quedó un momento pensativo, como si quisiese recordar algo- Al parecer aquí le ocurrió algo inolvidable, insistía en que ese fue uno de los días más importantes de su vida

-Y, ¿te dijo por qué? –su voz parecía ligeramente agitada. Mantenía la mirada clavada en los arbustos que había justo en el otro lado

Hizo una pequeña mueca- Nunca quiso decírmelo, pero supongo que tuvo que haberse tratado de algo muy bueno, al fin y al cabo, fue el mismo día en que perdió su bici. Muchas veces me he preguntado de qué se trataría

Ash permanecía observando los arbustos, como esperando a que algo saliese de entre ellos. Su mirada empezó a recorrer un camino desde allí, pasando por el lago, hasta llegar a una pequeña roca plana que estaba a orillas del lugar, justo bajo ellos. Sonrió con melancolía y se adelantó un par de pasos.

-Fue en este lago donde Misty y yo nos conocimos –dijo dando un pequeño salto que lo dejó de pie en la roca plana

Tracey abrió ligeramente los ojos repitiéndose lo que acababa de oír- ¿En serio? –preguntó con voz temblorosa

No tenía ni idea de ello, pero algo en su interior le advertía que se preparase para algo que le resultaría duro de escuchar. Ash se inclinó ligeramente, hasta quedarse de cuclillas en el pedrusco. Pikachu se sentó a su lado escuchando con atención las palabras de su entrenador.

-Así es –asintió de espaldas al otro chico- Ese día, ella nos salvó la vida a Pikachu y a mí, de no ser por ella, pudimos habernos ahogado el primer día de nuestro viaje –hizo una pausa- Para llegar al centro pokémon, tuve que coger prestada su bicicleta, pero terminó completamente calcinada… prometí que se la pagaría algún día y… ahora que lo recuerdo -sonrió con pesar-, aún no se la he pagado

Tracey se sentó con lentitud en el suelo, imaginándose cómo pudo haber sido el día al que se refería Ash. Estaba bastante claro que era eso a lo que Misty hacía alusión cuando hablaba de uno de los días más importantes de su vida. Porque fue entonces cuando conoció a Ash.

-Aunque, -continuó el entrenador, casi como si estuviese hablando consigo mismo- el día que nos separamos por primera vez, Joy le dio su bicicleta como nueva, pero eso tenía que haberlo hecho yo, después de todo, le di mi palabra –tomó una larga bocanada de aire entrecerrando los ojos- Supongo que aquel día fue también importante para mí, y ojalá Misty estuviese aquí para recordarlo… claro que… terminaríamos discutiendo por la bicicleta –rió

No hacía falta que añadiese más. Tracey había comprendido perfectamente que ese pequeño suceso había marcado de forma significativa la vida de sus amigos. No podían negar de ninguna manera que se alegraban de haberse conocido, pero del mismo modo, tampoco iban a admitirlo sin más.

Bajó la mirada apretando fuertemente los puños sobre el suelo, queriendo librar ese peso que tanto daño le estaba haciendo. Ahora se había convencido por completo de que había sido un grave error llegar a enamorarse de su amiga. Aunque en cierto modo, una parte de él intentaba hacerle sonreír, sin embargo la desilusión era mayor, y no podía alegrarse por lo que ellos dos guardaban como un hecho tan significativo en sus vidas.

Al notar una sombra proyectándose de frente a él, levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con el sonriente rostro de Ash.

-Bien, será mejor que volvamos, tenemos que ponernos en marcha

Hizo un gran esfuerzo por hacer que su expresión fuese alegre y natural- Desde luego, hay que ponerse en camino cuanto antes

-¡Te reto a una carrera hasta el centro pokémon! –dijo adelantándose un par de pasos

-Me encantan los retos –añadió con voz desafiante- ¡Te veo en el centro! –exclamó tomando una considerable ventaja

Ash le miró un poco sorprendido al verle alejarse tan deprisa- ¡Vamos Pikachu! ¡No podemos perder!

-¡Pika!

El entrenador junto a su pokémon, siguieron los pasos del otro chico, haciendo lo posible por alcanzarle antes de llegar al lugar donde esperaban encontrar a sus demás compañeros.

.

En una zona cercana al lago, concretamente, entre los árboles de un pequeño y abrupto bosque, uno de los grupos que había salido en busca de Tracey se había separado. Había resultado muy fácil perderse, pero lo realmente difícil, era encontrar al compañero.

Por ese motivo, Drew daba vueltas una y otra vez por entre los árboles repitiendo constantemente el nombre de su amiga. Intentaba adentrarse por los lugares que estaban más protegidos por la espesa vegetación. Los pokémon bicho le observaban curiosos, y salían de su escondite al oírle llamar angustiado a la castaña.

Un pequeño grito que le sobresaltó, hizo que se dirigiera hasta el lugar del que provenía.

-¡Aura! –Llamó localizando el lugar, dirigiéndose lo más rápido que le era posible hasta allí- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntaba preocupado mientras agudizaba la vista por entre la maleza

-¡Drew! –Gritó en respuesta la chica- ¡Ayuda!

En cuanto el coordinador encontró a Aura, pudo ver a un grupo de pokémon salvajes que la tenían acorralada. Sólo había tropezado con uno de ellos por accidente, pero al parecer, ese sencillo gesto bastó para que decidieran atacarla. Ella estaba intimidada, sentada en el suelo cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, esperando que aquellas pequeñas criaturas se abalanzaran sobre ella violentamente. El sonido de la emboscada resonó en aquella parte del bosque, y se apagó al chocar contra el objetivo.

Silencio.

Extrañada al no haber notado golpe alguno, Aura quitó las manos de su rostro para observar atónita cómo su compañero caía al suelo frente a ella tras haber recibido la acometida en su lugar.

-¡Drew! –Fue su grito sobrecogida, precipitándose de rodillas sobre el suelo, cerca de él –Drew… ¡respóndeme!

No recibió respuesta alguna. El chico mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Aura levantó la mirada llorosa, y sacó una pokéball de su bolsillo.

-¡Blaziken, usa lanzallamas! –ordenó al pokémon

Sin perder el tiempo, el pokémon lanzó una ráfaga de fuego en dirección a los pokémon bicho y veneno que ya estaban dispuestos a atacar a la coordinadora, pero al ver la enorme ola en llamas que se les avecinaba, huyeron a gran velocidad, dejando tras de sí a una pareja de entrenadores y un pokémon que parecía satisfecho de su trabajo.

-Bien hecho Blaziken. Ahora por favor, ve a buscar a los chicos, es urgente –suplicó

El gran pokémon llameante se adentró entre los árboles ágilmente tras asentir con un gesto de su cabeza.

-Aura…

El sutil murmullo de su nombre llamó su atención hasta Drew. Le ayudó a incorporarse lentamente, hasta dejarle sentado.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupada limpiándole del rostro los restos de esporas que habían rociado los pokémon durante el ataque

El chico mantenía los ojos cerrados, levantando la mano para saber dónde se encontraba ella. Llegó a acariciarle el rostro muy levemente, lo que provocó un estremecimiento en la chica.

-Me siento muy cansado… -dijo apenas con un hilo de voz

-Seguramente los pokémon usaron somnífero, -dijo mientras apartaba la mano del chico con cierto rubor en las mejillas- te pondrás bien

La relajada respiración de Drew le hizo pensar que se había quedado dormido, y sin moverle apenas, recostó la cabeza de él sobre sus piernas, aguardando la llegada de los chicos. Alzó la mirada. Las ramas de los árboles se movían a la vez que las nubes. Había pasado poco más de medio día, y empezaba a notar el hambre. Sin ser consciente de ello, sus manos acariciaban el cabello del chico. Volvió su mirada a él. Suspiró enternecida, delineando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pareces otra persona cuando duermes… -susurró- como si volvieses a ser el niño que conocí –suspiró de nuevo, pensando un poco en cómo eran ambos hacía unos años, recordando los sentimientos que desde entonces, no habían hecho más que intensificarse- Ojalá… -continuó tras una pausa- ojalá sintieras lo mismo que yo… -sus palabras se iban perdiendo en un susurro- no puedes ni imaginarte cuánto te quiero…

Con la mente centrada en sus sentimientos más intensos, no había notado cuánto había acercado su rostro al de él. Ni tan siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la proximidad entre sus labios era ínfima. Casi inexistente… hasta que acabó disolviéndose por completo. Y el agradable tacto de sus irresistibles labios empezó a saciar esa sed de amor que la estaba consumiendo durante todo el tiempo que se mantuvieron separados. Por fin obtenía ese tan ansiado primer beso que tanto llevaba esperando.

El crujido que hicieron algunas ramas al romperse la alarmó. Levantando bruscamente la mirada para dirigirla hacia el lugar del que provenía el ruido, pudo distinguir las siluetas de algunos pokémon que iban de paso. Se sintió aliviada al comprobar que no se trataba de los que antes intentaron atacarla. Sus ojos se posaron de nuevo sobre el rostro de Drew, quien continuaba dormido plácidamente sobre su regazo. Las mejillas de ella se encendieron al caer en la cuenta de lo ocurrido anteriormente.

Lo había besado.

Intentó enfriar su rostro posando sus palmas en él, pero no parecía servir de mucha ayuda.

-Tranquila, tranquila… -se repetía a sí misma en voz baja procurando mantenerse serena- sigue dormido, así que no hay nada de lo que preocuparse…

Llevó la mirada al cielo. Un soplo de aire agitaba las ramas de los árboles, arrastrando consigo unas cuantas hojas. Aura apartó las finas hebras de cabello que rozaron su rostro movidos a causa de la refrescante brisa. Pasó los dedos en torno a su rostro, para luego acariciar muy lentamente sus labios, con una sutileza que procuraba no borrar la huella de aquel dulce beso robado.

.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –preguntó el joven Max cuando notó a su compañero distante. Pero su pregunta no obtuvo ningún tipo de respuesta- ¡Brock! –llamó levantando un poco la voz y tocándole el hombro al alto chico que iba a su lado

-¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo? –respondió un poco alarmado

-Eso es lo que me gustaría saber –dijo con impaciencia- llevas todo el tiempo con la cabeza en tú sabrás dónde

-No te preocupes –sonrió- simplemente estaba recordando algunas cosas

-Bien, si dices que no debo preocuparme… -se interrumpió al ver aproximarse al pokémon de su hermana- ¿Qué hace Blaziken aquí?

Fueron a su encuentro- No creo que sea algo bueno –añadió Brock

Y tenía razón. Después de entender que el pokémon quería que les siguiera, se encontraron a Drew tumbado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en Aura.

-Recibió el ataque de unos pokémon salvajes en mi lugar –respondió llorosa a la evidente pregunta que Max no tuvo necesidad de hacer- pero al poco tiempo se quedó dormido. Supuse que sería el efecto de algún tipo de somnífero

Brock se quedó pensativo- Eso es lo que parece, pero de todos modos, tenemos que llevarlo con la enfermera Joy

Sin perder más tiempo del necesario, Brock se echó a Drew a la espalda, y se pusieron en camino al centro pokémon. Aura, nerviosa, miraba a su desde siempre rival con miedo. Temía que el chico descubriese aquel pequeño beso, y se lo reprochara, sobretodo si él no guardaba los mismos sentimientos hacia ella, como tanto temía. Le preocupaba que esa pequeña muestra de afecto incontrolada les distanciase de alguna manera y terminase con su amistad, que era con lo que se tenía que conformar muy a su pesar.

La enfermera Joy no tardó en atender a Drew en cuanto le explicaron lo ocurrido. Por lo visto, sólo había sufrido los efectos del somnífero, por lo que no tardaría demasiado en volver en sí. Los chicos entonces aguardaron en el exterior, esperando a que su compañero despertara, y a que Ash volviera con Tracey.

-Según Joy, en cuanto Drew despierte, podremos partir sin ningún tipo de problema –Max parecía bastante animado

-Esperemos que Ash haya encontrado a Tracey, no está dispuesto a viajar sin él –sonrió

Max adoptó una expresión pensativa, y, a la vez, preocupada- Ya… pero si Ash supiera…

-Y no tiene por qué saberlo –se apresuró a decir Brock- Lo que nos contó Tracey sólo puede quedar entre nosotros…

-Lo sé, pero… hay cosas que no se pueden ocultar eternamente, por mucho que te empeñes en que sea así

Brock asintió con la cabeza baja, después de todo, Max tenía razón en ello. Sólo le quedaba rogar que en esa situación las cosas fueran como todos deseaban, para así no perjudicar a nadie, y que ninguna amistad se tuviese que romper. Aura permanecía en un rotundo silencio, sin participar en la plática, recordando aquel tibio beso, y escuchando resonar en sus adentros las palabras de su hermano.

"_Hay cosas que no se pueden ocultar eternamente"_

-Drew… -murmuró con el corazón encogido en un puño

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Gracias por la lectura n.n_


	8. Chapter 8: En camino

_Hola a todos!_

_Siento mucho el retraso a la hora de actualizar esta historia u.u haré todo cuanto me sea posible por continuar con__ ella ^^_

_Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, me han animado muchísimo a continuar con el relato y me motivan a seguir esribiendo. A vosotros va dedicado este capítulo n.n Gracias de verdad!_

_Disfrutadlo!_

* * *

**Este amor**

_-Nadia Torres-**  
**_

**VIII**

**En camino**

Había transcurrido poco más de una hora desde que Drew y Aura tuvieron aquel incidente en el bosque. Brock les explicó a Ash y Tracey lo ocurrido, y desde ese momento, estuvieron atentos a cualquier novedad. Aura, por su parte, continuaba apartada del grupo, centrada en sus propias preocupaciones. En ese cálido, dulce, maravilloso y a la vez preocupante beso.

Estaba inquieta, y no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro, intentando pensar en una excusa válida que pudiese darle a Drew ante cualquier tipo de comentario que pudiese hacer con respecto a lo ocurrido. Claro que, cuando pensaba en que el joven estaba dormido en ese momento, acababa tranquilizándose. Nadie la había visto, ¿cómo podría enterarse entonces?

Al convencerse de ello, salió hasta donde estaban los chicos, y se puso a juguetear con Pikachu.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la enfermera Joy se dirigió a donde se encontraban con el gesto serio que siempre adoptaba al estar con los pacientes- Drew se ha despertado –informó, y cambió la seriedad anterior por esa agradable expresión que tenía habitualmente- podéis entrar a verle

Sonrieron al escucharla, y se dirigieron a la habitación. Al abrir la puerta, la luz que se filtraba por la ventana abierta hacía más luminosas las paredes inmaculadas paredes blancas, y la refrescante brisa que entraba movía los cabellos del muchacho que, sonriente, miraba a los recién llegados.

-¡Vaya! Nos tenías preocupados chico –soltó Brock dándole un pequeño golpe con el puño en el hombro a modo de saludo

-No será para tanto –respondió acomodándose mejor en su sitio

-¡¿Cómo que no? –Dramatizó- ¡Si Aura se ha pasado todo el tiempo llorando desconsolada! –exageró gimoteando y agitando los brazos

-¡De eso nada! –Respondió a sus espaldas una voz amenazante- Déjate de tonterías

Tracey y Max, que estaban cerca de la puerta, rieron al ver la combinación tan divertida que tenía el rostro de Aura tras sus palabras: una mezcla de ira en sus ojos, y de un intenso rubor en las mejillas. Drew rió con ellos, no siendo del todo consciente del peculiar estado emocional de su compañera. Brock entonces decidió salir lentamente y con sutileza aprovechando las risas de los demás, para que de ese modo, Aura pudiese acercarse a Drew.

-Me alegro de que estés bien –dijo la chica después de comprobar con una vaga frustración que Brock se había marchado

-Y yo me alegro de que tú te alegres –añadió con una suave sonrisa

En ese momento, Aura se fijó en algo que desde siempre le había encantado de aquel chico: el pequeño hoyuelo que se formaba en su mejilla al dibujar una sonrisa como aquella. No era como las que solía mostrar, no era así cuando reía, ni cuando parecía estar muy alegre o animado. Se trataba de algo más inusual, sencillo, dulce… perfecto. Y quedó hechizada de aquellas preciosas esmeraldas que desprendían una cálida sensación de seguridad y tranquilidad. ¿Podría existir acaso en el mundo algo capaz de romper aquella magia que se formaba cuando sus miradas hacían contacto?

-¡Venga chicos, que tenemos que partir!

Sin duda, el grito despreocupado de Ash desde la puerta podía conseguirlo. Y con cierto nerviosismo, Aura sacudió la cabeza, saliendo precipitadamente de aquel pequeño mundo tan maravilloso en el que se había sumergido durante apenas unos instantes.

-¿Necesitas que te eche una mano con algo?

-No es necesario, -respondió Drew ante el ofrecimiento de ella- puedes decirle a Ash que no tardaré en estar fuera

-Como quieras, pero si lo necesitas, podemos esperar más tiempo, Ash lo entenderá… de eso me encargo yo –dijo con un tono levemente amenazador y adoptando aquella combinación de mirada y sonrisa maliciosas

Drew rió al escuchar la peculiar idea- Créeme, no hará falta, y me siento bien, así que podemos partir ahora

-Está bien –accedió Aura, y sin perder más tiempo, fue a avisar a los demás

Varios minutos más tarde, los chicos se encontraban en el camino que les llevaría a su destino más próximo según el pequeño itinerario que Brock había planeado junto a Max y Ash. Y de ese modo, la ruta acordada marcaba como objetivo Ciudad Verde, pero no sin antes hacer una pequeña visita al Monte Moon, para que de ese modo, tanto Drew como Tracey pudiesen admirar con sus propios ojos la imponente Piedra Lunar que los Cleffa, Cleafairy y Clefable protegían y adoraban con tanto recelo.

.

Ash y Pikachu habían adelantado gradualmente al resto del grupo, el chico parecía distraído, caminando con desgana, pateando de vez en cuando alguna piedrecilla que se encontraba frente a él. Se sentía perdido. No sabía lo que haría a partir de ese momento. Sabía que se había decidido a hacer el viaje aunque Misty no les acompañase, y sin embargo no sabía con exactitud lo que haría. Después de todo, el objetivo de aquella travesía por la región sería retomar el hilo de amistad que trataba de mantener con Misty en la distancia, y hacer que fuese como al comienzo de sus aventuras, y después averiguaría lo que "supuestamente" sentía por ella. Y al pensar en su amiga, no podía evitar cuestionarse del mismo modo que antes, sobre el motivo de ese viaje tan repentino hasta Naranja. Menos aún era capaz de entender algo al recordar que estaría allí con Rudy. Aunque pensarlo demasiado no haría que ella regresase, y lo único que provocaba, era un sinfín de preocupaciones y sentimientos entrecruzados de rabia, impotencia, desesperación y… quizá celos. Eso no ayudaría a traerla de vuelta, entonces, ¿qué fin iba a tener ese viaje sin ella?

No lo sabía. Y aún sin saberlo, tenía que continuar. Al fin y al cabo, no podía defraudar a sus amigos, su deber se convertía entonces en continuar con el viaje que les había prometido. Lo mejor que podría hacer entonces, sería continuar sin parar. Quería hacerse a la idea de que tarde o temprano, el propio destino sería el que le marcase un objetivo al que seguir durante el transcurso de este recorrido, y empezar así una nueva aventura junto a sus compañeros.

-Pika…

-Sí, -asintió como si Pikachu pudiese leer sus pensamientos- todo va a salir bien –dijo un poco más animado, dibujando una sonrisa alentadora

-¡Pika!

El tono rojizo del que se fue tiñendo el cielo indicaba lo tarde que se había hecho. Los chicos no estaban demasiado lejos de su primera parada, pero el manto de oscuridad con el que se empezaba a cubrir el bosque no convertía el camino en algo seguro. Por ello, unos decidieron desplegar sus pequeñas tiendas de campaña en un pequeño claro, mientras los otros se encargaban tanto de buscar leña, como de la comida y el agua. Toda esa actividad que se organizó de repente era igual a la de los viejos tiempos.

-Y como en los viejos tiempos, –rió Brock- me toca preparar la cena

-Eso es porque hay cosas que son tan buenas… –decía Max mientras olisqueaba el aroma que desprendía la gran olla sobre la fogata- que es mejor no cambiarlas

Los demás rieron al escuchar la opinión del joven Max, y asintieron efusivamente al notar el delicioso vapor que empezaba a flotar en el aire. Estaba claro que Brock no había cambiado en absoluto, y por lo visto, su forma de cocinar tampoco. Y eso era algo por lo que debían estar muy agradecidos, porque de lo contrario, ¿quién iba encargarse de la comida durante el trayecto del viaje? Desde luego, Aura no estaba dispuesta a ello, pues sus artes culinarias no eran precisamente su punto fuerte, al igual que tampoco el del resto de sus compañeros, pues Brock se había encargado de estos menesteres durante sus aventuras y más tarde en sus respectivas vidas no se habían preocupado de sus habilidades en la cocina, así pues difícilmente podrían mejorar. De todas formas todos y cada uno de ellos adoraban la experta y deliciosa cocina del criador, al igual que también lo hacían los pokémon, gracias a su dominio de ambas ramas.

La cena no tardó demasiado en estar lista, y los chicos pudieron disfrutar del inigualable sabor del nuevo guiso que Brock aprendió de su madre y al cual había conseguido dar su toque personal. Ash intentó halagar a su compañero por su nueva receta, pero al tener la boca tan llena, tuvieron que interpretar que decía algo parecido a "Este guiso está delicioso Brock, creo que voy a repetir". Y rieron de nuevo al ver cómo el chico se quemaba las manos al intentar servirse otro plato.

Recogieron un poco parte del campamento, y se arremolinaron alrededor del fuego para contarse pequeñas historias de sus años más aventureros, así como de sus vidas más normales y menos emocionantes. Aura se mantuvo en silencio durante la mayor parte de la conversación, durante la cual perdía la mirada en el baile que formaban las llamas producidas por la hoguera hecha con ramas y trozos de leña. Max desvió la atención hacia su hermana, y acercándose más a ella, le dio un ligero toque en el hombro.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó un poco intrigado- Estás muy callada desde hace un buen rato

-Estoy bien –disimuló con una sonrisa

-¿No crees que soy lo bastante mayorcito como para saber si me estás mintiendo o no? –Replicó su hermano, ella bajó la cabeza sintiéndose un poco culpable por no decirle la verdad- Venga, cuéntame lo que pasa, sabes que no diré nada si es lo que quieres

Aura levantó la mirada y miró a su hermano a los ojos. Éstos chispeaban vitalidad y curiosidad tras los cristales de sus gafas. Sonrió. Claro que podía confiar en él. ¿En quién sino que en su hermano? Puede que las peleas entre ambos fuesen lo más habitual, pero así mismo, en los momentos necesarios, se apoyaban el uno al otro incondicionalmente. Para eso se supone que están los hermanos.

-Ya sabes de sobra cuáles son mis sentimientos hacia… -señaló con la mirada en dirección a Drew, quien orgullosamente mostraba a los chicos la primera cinta que ganó y llevaba consigo a modo de amuleto- no creo que sea necesario decirte mucho más, ¿verdad?

Max sonrió ligeramente, y su expresión se volvió calculadora- Pero lo que veo en ti es preocupación y miedo

-Es que… -sentía que le costaba pronunciar las palabras- cuando nos atacaron los pokémon y Drew quedó inconsciente -las imágenes del recuerdo en su mente hicieron que se acariciase las manos con nerviosismo y que sus mejillas adquiriesen un tono carmesí- yo le… le besé… -terminó confesando con un hilo de voz temblorosa y agachando la cabeza avergonzada

Sólo se escuchaba charlar a los chicos de sus experiencias en el campo de batalla. Max se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos.

-Bueno, si le quieres, es normal que lo hicieras. Supongo que en una situación semejante se convertiría en algo inevitable, por no decir irresistible -añadió ahogando una leve risilla

La chica fijó sus ojos en él con cierto aire esperanzador- ¿No crees que haya hecho mal?

-La verdad es que no –hizo una pequeña pausa- Pero, ¿crees que se dio cuenta de algo?

-Lo dudo, en esos momentos estaba profundamente dormido. –Dejó escapar un suspiro- O eso quiero creer… -dijo luego intentando poner una sonrisa

-Si es así, no creo que tengas motivos para estar así. Deberías animarte un poco más, o de lo contrario empezarán a preocuparse por ti. Todos –dijo esto último con cierto énfasis, señalando con un leve gesto de la cabeza al coordinador que les acompañaba

-Será lo mejor –afirmó procurando que sus ánimos fuesen tan alegres como de costumbre

De ese modo, se unieron a la conversación de los otros chicos. Ash y Brock relataron su travesía por el Monte Moon, y la grandiosidad del meteorito que se encontraba dentro de una cueva con el techo abierto, desde el que pudieron admirar la belleza del cielo estrellado y del baile de los Clefairy y Clefable junto a un científico llamado Seymour. La noche se sucedía con normalidad, y los chicos decidieron acostarse. Brock y Drew compartieron la pequeña tienda, Tracey y Max serían compañeros esa noche. Aura decidió llamar a Skitty para abrazarla y no sentirse sola en su tienda. Ash dormiría junto a su leal compañero como de costumbre.

-Buenas noches Brock

-Que tengas dulces sueños Drew –dijo con voz melodiosa riendo después

El otro chico sonrió ampliamente- Como el de esta tarde –dijo casi susurrando

Brock parecía intrigado- Cuéntame

-Es una tontería –trató de evadirse

-No me hagas insistir. Por algo querrás que se repita ¿no? Pues dime, ¿de qué se trata? –dijo dándole pequeños golpecitos con el dedo en el brazo insistentemente

-Está bien, está bien, pero deja de darme toquecillos –se quejó intentando no reírse- Pues soñé… -de pronto su rostro cobró una expresión más seria, pero dejando ver entre sus ojos un pequeño destello- que Aura me besaba cuando quedé inconsciente. Ya sabes, –miró a Brock intentando explicarse- cuando nos atacaron los pokémon

-Ya veo –rió- Entonces sí que fue un buen sueño

-Aunque…

-¿Huh?

-Tengo la extraña sensación de que no se trató de un simple sueño. Lo cierto es que nunca he soñado cosas así, y esta vez, me pareció demasiado real… -acarició sus labios con los dedos de forma sutil- En cierto sentido, pude sentir su aliento… su boca… fue algo tan cálido y suave que…

Se interrumpió de pronto al ver a su lado la cara de Brock, con aquel gesto de perversión total y una mirada de malicia que llegaba a estremecer. Enrojeció y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Oh Drew está enamorado! –canturreó

-¡Cállate! –Dijo Drew haciendo un intento casi desesperado por cubrirle la boca a su compañero de "habitación"- ¡Que te va a oír! –susurró un poco histérico

Bajo su mano, Brock intentaba controlar un ataque de risa, mientras el pobre Drew hacía cuanto le fuera posible por mantenerle en silencio.

.

Ash prefirió ser el último en marcharse, con la excusa de que debía hacer unas pequeñas marcas en el mapa que había olvidado, y por ello se encontraba únicamente en compañía de Pikachu. Desplegó el papel sobre sus rodillas, mirando en todas las direcciones posibles, acabando siempre con la vista fija en el Archipiélago Naranja. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, se dio un par de palmadas en la cara y cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse en encontrar los próximos destinos para, de ese modo, no tener que dar explicaciones a los chicos sobre el motivo de planear un viaje con un recorrido tan sin sentido e incompleto.

Echó un vistazo a su pokégear- Por lo visto las hermanas de Misty no tienen más noticias sobre ella. –Suspiró- Podríamos abandonar y volver a nuestras vidas. Olvidar este viaje –añadió con un sentimiento de derrota

-¡Pika! –Protestó señalando a las tiendas- ¡Pi pika!

-Ya sé que no puedo hacerle esto a los chicos, pero es que no sé qué hacer. Intento no darle tanta importancia, pero es demasiado difícil Pikachu…

-Pi…

.

Mientras tanto, en la tienda de Tracey y Max tenía lugar otra conversación nocturna.

-Oye Tracey, ¿cómo os conocisteis Ash y tú?

El aludido sonrió con cierta nostalgia- Pues es una historia como otra cualquiera supongo –rió- Como ya sabrás, nos conocimos en las Islas Naranja

-Sí, eso he oído

-Pues fue concretamente en Isla Tangelo. Aquel día unos vándalos estaban maltratando a una cría de Lapras. Ash y Misty fueron en su ayuda. Yo vi de lejos que había un combate, así que me acerqué a observarlo de cerca, llegando incluso a interrumpir el enfrentamiento por el entusiasme que tenía- rió-, creo que no había ocurrido nada emocionante desde hacía unos días, además de lo impulsivo que he sido siempre. Los pokémon de aquellos chicos no estaban muy bien cuidados, pero qué le vamos a hacer

-¿Estaban enfermos?

-No precisamente, por ejemplo al Spearow de uno le faltaban vitaminas, el Beedril de otro tenía un color apagado y el Hitmonchan del tercero necesitaba ejercicio

-¿Cómo pudiste saber todo eso?

-Siendo un observador pokémon, hay cosas que uno aprende a hacer, como poder determinar el estado de un pokémon mirando con atención

-¿Y qué hay de la cría de Lapras? –preguntó con cierta preocupación

-Pues Pikachu ahuyentó a aquellos chicos, y conseguimos llevar al Lapras al Centro Pokémon. Allí, pudo sanar las heridas, pero no tenía confianza en las personas

-Es normal…

-El Team Rocket intentó llevárselo, pero no les salió bien gracias a la intervención de Ash. Y por ese motivo, Lapras dejó de temer a los humanos, y digamos que Ash lo "capturó"

-¿Y por qué decidiste unirte a ellos?

Sonrió- Sencillamente, porque ellos conocían al profesor Oak, quien para mí siempre ha sido un ejemplo a seguir. Si viajaba con ellos, tenía la esperanza de llegar a conocerle en algún momento

-Vaya… -pudo decir observando a Tracey con atención e intriga, y quizás un poco de incredulidad

-¿A qué viene esa mirada? –preguntó riendo

-¿Cómo es posible que recuerdes ese día con tanto detalle?

Se produjo un breve silencio. Tracey entrecerró los ojos y se hizo la pregunta a sí mismo. Nunca antes lo había pensado, pero ahora que Max lo mencionaba le intrigó. Sonrió con una ligera muestra de nostalgia y tristeza al darse cuenta de la respuesta.

-Quien puede olvidar el día en que conoce a Ash Ketchum, pero…, supongo que es porque se trata del día en el que conocí a la chica de la que me he enamorado… -suspiró- Puede que en ese momento no fuese consciente de todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, porque estaba más centrado en los pokémon y el Lapras. Pero con el tiempo, y al ir convirtiéndonos en buenos amigos, recordaba constantemente el momento de nuestro encuentro… sobre todo cuando empecé a asimilar mis sentimientos hacia Misty…

-Comprendo…

Pasados varios minutos en silencio, Max se quedó dormido pensando en lo complicada que sería la vida de Tracey al guardar esos sentimientos por su amiga y en el secreto que martirizaba a su hermana que ahora se encontraba sola en su tienda. Bueno, en compañía de su pokémon.

Continuaron pasando los minutos, y Tracey no conciliaba el sueño. Y no era porque no estuviese cansado, sino porque al recordar su paso por el Archipiélago, no pudo evitar que se le vinieran a la mente las mismas preguntas que se llevaba haciendo desde el día anterior: ¿qué hacía Misty en Trovita?

.

Se levantó un poco de viento que hizo rodar algunas hojas caídas por el suelo y agitó las copas de los árboles cercanos y al pasar entre estos formó un aullido. Ash se frotó las manos debido al estremecimiento. Pikachu adoptó una pose defensiva.

-¿Ocurre algo Pikachu?

El pokémon se mantenía atento, fijando la mirada en dirección al final de la arboleda. Ash miró hacia allí, y un repentino destello proveniente del mismo lugar iluminó parte del cielo. Ash dio un pequeño sobresalto. Pikachu salió corriendo en esa dirección.

-¡Pikachu! –llamó mientras corría tras él

Se abría paso entre la maleza, intentando no tropezar ni chocar contra ningún árbol. La luz que producía la fogata no llegaba tan lejos, así que Ash se valía únicamente de su instinto y su fortuna. Consiguió salir atravesando un pequeño seto y se encontró en un terreno llano junto a Pikachu. Entonces vio a un pokémon caer derrotado al enfrentarse a una manada de Nidorinos salvajes. Un chico salió a hacer frente a los pokémon con intención de defender a una chica que yacía bocabajo en el suelo. Pero no tardó en recibir una fuerte embestida de uno de los pokémon.

-¡Pikachu! –exclamó Ash

Sin necesidad de oír nada más, el roedor se lanzó en una carrera, lanzando a su paso una serie de pequeñas descargas eléctricas que consiguieron ahuyentar a la manada, la cual regresó a su territorio en el bosque. Ash corrió en seguida al lugar donde se encontraba la chica tumbada. Se arrodilló a su lado y la tomó por los hombros girándola. En ese momento reparó en un pequeño detalle que llamó su atención mientras se dirigía hasta allí: aquella melena pelirroja.

Quizá la oscuridad la hacía parecer más oscura de lo que era realmente, pero él estaba convencido de que esa cabellera pasó frente a sus ojos en innumerables ocasiones a lo largo de sus viajes. La giró para poder verle la cara. Apartó los cabellos que cubrían sus ojos. Los párpados de la chica empezaron a abrirse al notar el contacto de una persona. Sus ojos se encontraron entonces por primera vez después de mucho tiempo.

.

Creyeron haber escuchado a Ash dando voces, y cuando vieron luego una pequeña ráfaga de relámpagos, se dieron prisa en llegar hasta el punto en el que el verdor de la hierba se perdía, y daba paso a un terreno lleno de tierra y rocas junto a la montaña. Y a los pies de esa montaña pudieron distinguir a varias figuras. Ash entre ellas.

Max y Drew fueron a ayudar al pokémon herido. Brock y Tracey fueron a ayudar al chico que, tambaleándose, intentaba ir a comprobar el estado de su compañera.

En esos momentos, más miradas se cruzaron. El silencio invadió el lugar. Ash continuaba inmerso en los ojos de aquella chica. Era un poco distinta a la que recordaba, pero estaba convencido de quién era realmente.

-Pensé que no volveríamos a encontrarnos…

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Gracias por la lectura!  
_


End file.
